


Wishing for Sunny Skies

by heartspin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Harry Potter, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hobbits, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-War of the Ring, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspin/pseuds/heartspin
Summary: It was simply another late summer day, and Harry Potter was receiving another punishment from the Dursleys. He never asked for their love, even though a small part of him may have wished they could allow to grow and show the fondness they did to each other to him as well. All Harry wanted was to be accepted, to feel that spark that burrowed so deep inside him to light.This tale begins at the peak of that wishing, the peak of the Durlseys hate. A drastic change of story to overlap and intertwine LOTR.Harry finds himself in another world, his body not the same but feeling more his own than it ever had. When faced with the choice will he ever return to his own world? When it comes down to it, he may have little choice in going back.WARNING there are dark themes to this story.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter
Comments: 133
Kudos: 736
Collections: LOTR FF, The Hobbit FanFiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Wishing for Sunny Skies**

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't cold nor terribly hot out. He had heard earlier that morning the weather report muffled through the door of his cupboard. 20 degree Celsius with a slight wind, but that was to be expected in the first week of August. Outside the weather was what most would consider perfect, though it did little to improve his current living quarters. The cupboard rarely reflected the weather outside; it was always dusty, always stuffy, and normally fairly warm. Today it was darker than normal, as for his uncle had seen fit to not only lock him in, but to also ensure every crack was stuffed to not allow any light in, and he had taken the bulb out from the single light fixture to ensure Harry couldn't turn it on.

"Please, uncle. Please," a small sob escaped him which he held his mouth tight shut.

Crying wasn't allowed. He shifted again, straining his eyes to where he knew the door lay wishing, hoping beyond hope that he could chance some light. It was the darkness, the darkness that his uncle was sure he was bathed in that made him feel as though he could not breath, could not think. He had been locked in the cupboard for longer than normal and it had slowly ate at him, until he was pushed beyond the point of restraint.

The stampede of steps alerted the boy as the man stormed from the kitchen where he had been reading his papers over some afternoon tea, over to where he locked his nephew away. The large man wrenched the door open and grasped his meaty hand around the scrawny boy.

Large green eyes shining with un-shed tears pleaded up at him, and he threw the boy down hissing,"What. Did. I. Say. About. Crying?!"

Breathing deeply, so as to try and control his sobs he stammered," Freaks like me don't get to cry. I am sorry, so sorry uncle Vernon. I just, I hate the dark and I have been in my room since Friday, I know I was bad I will never- ever do it again. I'll be normal. I promise- please! "

Harry huddled on the floor at the raise of his uncles hand, staring at where he thought his uncles feet where. It was so bright, it having been midday and light was pouring through all the windows. There was going to be a lot of yelling, and he most likely would be hit a few times, but he couldn't help but feel a weight lift from him as he was allowed out of the darkness.

His uncle went from red to purple, and the boy shrunk. He knew he had been asking a lot from the man , the man who constantly reminded him that he had been taken in out of charity since his good for nothing parents died in a car crash. But the darkness in the small cupboard had been suffocating, to say the least, and he yearned for the sunlight. But ever since Thursday at school he had been promised an extended punishment for his freakishness.

He honestly had not meant to jump so high- for how else did he make it to the top of the school while Dudley and his gang chased him? Dudley had loudly claimed later on that Harry had been saying spells, and casting magic, to which Harry pleaded with his aunt and uncle that he 'knew' magic was not real, and he 'knew' things like that were not allowed in the Dursleys'. Though it had been only a week before he had been caught reading 'The Lost Years of Merlin' by his aunt Petunia, and he felt as though he were still being punished for that.

Now it was Sunday. He had gone straight into the cupboard after school Friday, and had not been allowed out until now. His aunt had left with Dudley to go shopping and his uncle had opted to stay home and get some of his paperwork done before having to return to work the next day. Harry had been trying really hard not to cry, but the thought of his cousin, whom only a little while ago, had been been allowed to go out and be free to go outside, he couldn't help but pity himself.

"I-I am sorry," he attempted to say more but was cut short as his uncle cuffed him over the head hard.

He hit the wall and whimpered going tightly into a ball. His uncle rarely hit him anywhere that could be seen by the school or neighbors, only when he was really upset. Harry shivered as sensed the fat man attempting to control his rage but it seemed to be impossible, as for the boys tears were now flowing freely down his face.

"Shut up, shut up, shut. Up! "The man grabbed the boy and punched him in the side several times before throwing him to the door.

Harry wasn't sure how it happened; just that he knew that he was going to be beaten and was frightened. It was rare his uncle came up to the point of rage beyond a smack or two, sometimes a swift kick to the ribs, but once before he had been beaten so hard he was out of school for the week and had to work hard to conceal the limp afterword's. That had been when he had only been 2 years ago shortly after his eighth birthday. Memories of that came back and he just remembered reaching for the door, wishing so deeply, with his whole being that he could be anywhere.

Somehow the door opened, even though it was the opposite way it was supposed to open, and he went flying through. Tumbling he found himself coughing on dirt and leaves, sputtering. The light was bright to his eyes so he was unable to see, he was shaking but he didn't let that stop him from stumbling up to his feet and attempting to run down the road.

He stumbled off for a few moments, his sight adjusting enough to make out a tree before collapsing in a fit of tears at the base of it. He held his mouth, trying to sob silently as possible in fear of his uncle finding him. After a few moments, he forced his breath to ev`en though that didn't stop him from trembling like a leaf. His eyes fully adjusted, and he was surprised he could see perfectly fine even without his glasses. Blinking his surprise made him forget his tears, or the reason why his face throbbed

It was clear he was nowhere near Privet Drive, he doubted he was even in Little Whinging anymore. Not a house was in sight, no roads or cars. Straining his ears he didn't hear any noise associated with living in the city, and the air smelled fresh. Looking around he also noticed Autumn leaves had fallen and a crisp breeze caused him to shiver in both fear and cold, not the cooling warmth of the late summer chill he had been expecting.

"Where am I," he murmured to himself, all too used to one sided conversation. He pushed off the tree gently and called out," he-hello. Anyone there?"

He glanced side to side and shivered rubbing his arms. It had been summer only moments before, so he was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and khaki shorts that had fit almost like pants since they used to belong to Dudley were now in a pool about his feet-his belt must have came loose he concluded so overcome with all that was happening he missed that, even though the shirt had normally be a bit large on him, it now fit him like a dress. He also was bare foot considering he had been inside.

Taking a step he stumbled and blinked something about his movement had signaled to him something was off. Or perhaps it was how close to the ground he was despite the fact he was ten, though never tall, he knew he should have been farther up.

Looking down he saw his legs had become short stumps, as were his arms. Closing his eyes he forced his breathing to be steady as his mind raced. He ran a hand through what was now long glossy hair and felt a whimper come to him, though he beat it down-no crying! He was not going to panic, that would solve nothing!

Obviously something happened, something out of this world. His imagination soared that magic could perhaps truly be real, that somehow he had magicked himself away, that all those years of dreaming and wishing were not in vain.

Looking around he called out again, not missing now how his voice was small and soft, not quite the same but not so different than it had been a moment before," Is anybody there?"

Seeing as how no one was going to answer him he began walking, though he found that he suddenly became even more clumsy than usual, starting back the way he thought he came from, hoping that he would somehow cross some threshold and return home to his uncle pondering. If magic where real, and he had suddenly transported himself away, why was alone? And why did he look and feel like, what a toddler? What was uncle Vernon going to say?

He suddenly tripped over the long tee and sniffled trying to keep his sobs under control and stayed on his hands and knees blurry vision looking at nothing in particular as he took deep steadying breaths.

Did he even want to return to uncle Vernon, if he was able to return to Privet Drive that was. Biting his lip in a nervous manner he glanced about. It seemed to him, even if he did, he was nowhere close to home. He hugged himself harder, walking the grassy plane, and somehow he knew he would not go back. At least not yet. No he would stay here, wherever here was, because deep down he knew he was meant to be here.

But he didn't care much, despite the feeling of guilt twisted in his stomach at remembering that his uncle and aunt had at least been generous enough to feed, cloth, and house him when they had only wished for one child-Dudley- and had only taken him in out of kindness. He pushed the voice at the back of his head that tried to reason that there was no kindness in his relatives' actions.

Harry walked looking about the plain lands. There was the occasional trees here and there, but besides that it was mostly just grass, rock and earth. This made it easier to see farther distances, mountains one way where not far off. Looking opposite he saw far off what could be a forest to his left he saw nothing but plane, and Harry was presently surprised to see smoke in the distance off to his right.

He paused before turning his stride that way, ignoring the pain in his feet when he stepped on some sharp rocks. There was someone over there! He didn't know what he would say, or how he would explain that he had somehow appeared outside of his home, in a body that felt that it was his own.

Harry didn't even give these things a second thought, the knowledge he wasn't going to be alone to fend for himself in the unknown wild was enough for him. '

Not knowing he who he would encounter, he trekked on, picking up the pace to find who he hoped to be friends at the smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishing for Sunny Skies**

**Chapter 2**

By the time Harry made it relatively close to where what seemed to be a small group of loud men chattering about a fire, laughing and shoving each other good naturally, the sun had fully set and he was shivering fiercely, the moon giving him enough light so he could see that his breath came out in puffs.

Stumbling over, he slowed as he neared the camp. The men were all short, all with well grown out beards, and pointed hats. There were three that stayed awake near the fire as the rest retired off to cots, two darker haired ones were currently laughing loudly clapping each other on the back as the one with white hair sat across from him their amusement seemingly at his expense.

Worrying on his lower lip, Harry wondered if he should approach them. They seemed like nice men, if not dressed oddly in their chain mail and medieval looking garb, and he hoped they were in the mood to take in a strange boy. Though, he eyed the sword and axes lying near the men, he didn't feel too keen on surprising them.

He stood there for awhile, unsure of what to do. It was dark enough they didn't see him, thankfully clouds had swept up the half-moon filtering its light, and he was close enough that he could give a slight holler and catch their attention.

'they are the only ones that are around,' another shiver rand down his spine as he held himself tighter,' I may die without help.'

Fear of death lurked around him, as if it was his dark cupboard back at home calling for him and he decided to draw their attention by calling out. He opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again as a piercing blue gaze drew his way by the one with a white beard.

Harry held his breath, as the other squinted, as if willing the darkness to give way what it hid. He had noticed the white bearded dwarf gazing into the distance, seeming to survey the land not caring about the lack of light given. Harry had not expected him to focus his gaze in his direction, and he was sure he had been discovered.

The man frowned, wrinkles appearing on his large nose as if he was smelling something foul. Grabbing the sword by his side he stood heading in Harry's direction silencing the others. The white haired dwarf was slowly followed by the other two as they advanced with their axes, one quietly asking a question to the elder of the trio in a deep guttural language that Harry had never heard before.

"I thought I saw something shift in the darkness," murmured the snow haired one in English, though his accent was strange and Harry was sure he had never heard anything like it from England. The white bearded one's eyes squinted seeming to peer right through the blackness to Harry who stood heart hammering.

After a moment of the three standing in tense silence circling the camp at the edge of where the light flickered from the flickering of the fire they slowly made their way back, shoulders tense and eyes alert. They didn't lay their weapons down again once they sat and Harry doubted they would.

Shaking he began to back up; there must be others then these oddly short men, others whom were more pleasant in both appearance and manor. He turned and began to silently trek his way to where he had spied a wood, his eyes seeming to make out shapes better than the men who still sat spooked at the campfire.

'Where am I,' he mulled over everything that had happened to try and calm himself and keep control over he situation, shivering as he pulled the large shirt around him tighter willing it to keep some heat into his boney frame,' how did I get here? Could it be that-that magic is real?' he glanced around him fearfully as if his uncle would jump out and beat him for thinking such a thing,' it must be. It has to be, here is no logical explanation otherwise.'

Despite his current situation Harry couldn't help but smile a bit, knowing all those times when things had happened around him and he had wished it to be magic were not his imagination,' maybe there is someone out there for me.' He couldn't' t finish that thought as painful memories of his aunt and uncle telling him how worthless he was, how no one would want a bother like him and how he should be grateful for their acts of charity by giving him food, a roof over his head, and Dudley's old things.

"When I had heard my sister and her terrible husband died and you were alive," his aunt was telling him as she roughly scrubbed at his face – he had been pushed by Dudley into a mud puddle and his Aunt had been furious when seeing him mud into he house," I knew we had to take you in. No one else would want you. So," she scrubbed harder before gripping his arm painfully with her bony hands and forced him to look her in the eye," you better remember that next time you decide o play in the mud."

He shivered forcing he memory out of his mind willing himself to be in the present.

Harry had made it closer to the woods his hands so cold he had trouble unclenching them from their curled form under his arms and his tiny feet were numb and he was sure covered in blood and dirt. He looked up thinking how nice it would be to sleep in one of the tall trees, when a howl sounded off, causing the boy to shake than more from just the wind.

It had come from the woods and was soon followed by others. Frightened Harry began to back away, catching glinting golden eyes appearing between the branches. Turning he looked to where the camp lay, it was far enough that he could tell he would have to sprint for at least five minutes to reach it. The men that had originally been awake were now rousing the rest of their party as they all began grabbing weapons and lighting torches to better see their enemy. It was lucky for Harry the moon chose that moment to press out of the clouds and bath the field with its silvery light.

Gathering up his courage and forcing himself not to look behind his shoulder to scream at what was coming to him, he looked to the camp and let a shaky breath out.

He began to dash towards the camp at the same time a feeling of something jumping out of the woods and swipe at him came. He gave a startled yelp, pressing on harder as he felt his pursuers closing in on him much too fast, hot breath was on his heels and he looked desperately to where he saw several of the men pointing his way and shouting, though he didn't understand the guttural language they spoke in.

'I'm not going to make it!', he thought frantically as he ran to the group, shouting as a claw swiped at him causing him to stumble, 'I'm not going to make it!'

As if hearing his thoughts a claw hooked into the back of his leg causing a cry of pain to burst from his lips. This was more painful than any beating his uncle had given him and he didn't even care about the tears that burst unchecked as the words of how ungrateful Harry always was and how he could be going through so much more rang through his head.

'uncle Vernon was right,' thought Harry as he rolled to the side, missing sharp teeth only by inches tears streaming down his face as he pathetically sobbed trying to escape what seemed to be a very large wolf,' he was right! I want to go back home!' he silently begged for forgiveness from his large uncle, the man he had always wanted to push down a flight of stairs before leaving to a good home.

He was on his back and another wolf jumped at him, mouth gaping wide intending to take a good chunk out of him. But just as soon as the thought crossed Harrys mind that he was about to die, an arrow lodged deeply into the beasts golden eye, causing it to fly to the side with a yelp.

The bearded men were now battling the large wolves, some of which were rode by horrible looking creatures that couldn't be anything close to human beings. Large green eyes frantically shot from one fighting man to another before Harry forced himself to flip to his hands and knees, despite the pain that shot through his leg, and began crawling to the fire away from the battle gasping as one of the great wolves fell in front of him.

Giving off a shriek he backed away as its rider wriggled out from underneath it, snarling angrily.

It was tall with gangling arms and legs, ears pointed though the left looked as if it had been bitten half off. Piercings went across its brow, its eyes red alight with the need for blood. At Harry's scream he turned them hungrily to him.

"Elf child" it squealed, voice high with delight as it crouched bouncing in place," Oh I 'avent seen one o' them never. Bet its tasty" there was drool dripping down from that grubby gnarled chin, though that didn't matter to the monster.

"N-no," Harry suddenly felt himself snatched from behind by a large hand that was able to engulf his entire upper arm with no effort, and Harry found himself looking into one of darker haired men's snarling faces.

"Such a cowered to attack such a weak creature!" his voice carried disgust even though he had now set a protective arm over Harry's shoulder," How about trying me on for size."

The creature laughed, spittle shining in the moonlight as it sprayed from his mouth," What is this? A dwarf protecting an elf!? I never thought I would see the day!"

"Enough talking, where is the fight in yea?!" shouted the man and Harry could do no more than dart wide emerald eyes from the man to the creature.

Suddenly the man-or dwarf from what he had gathered- lunged, two axes that Harry had failed to notice before brought swinging with him. Harry watched, stunned as the man dodged a thrust from the foul creatures sword, used one ax to hook behind the creature to pull him in before swinging the other down on the juncture between the monsters shoulder and neck causing black blood to spray onto the man's face.

Grunting he dislodged the now choking creature who was slowly drowning in its own blood and looked back to Harry.

Harry hadn't moved, his unblinking gaze unable to pull away from the sight of the gaping wound, the creatures eyes wide as it lived the last few minutes of its life staring his way, though it seemed to be strait through him. He was trembling now like a leaf, though both fear and cold had been forgotten. His mind was unable to come up with a rational explanation to the day's events and the battle that was slowing around him as the last of the wolves and creatures made their way back to the dense wood, the rest of the men around him making quick work of those left

The man with the two axes had an unreadable expression on his scruffy face came over and Harry found it much easier to think about the way the man-dwarf he corrected himself- looked so odd rather than the death of some kind of unknown creature in an unknown land.

He wasn't very tall, none of the dwarves were Harry noted, with a black beard that reached to his belted waist, a few braids strewn about it. His brows were bushy, and nose was a bit large, eyes a deep brown but despite his harsh looks Harry sensed kindness. He knelt down to where Harry was standing, Harry only came to his waistline in his new shorter form and placed a strong hand on Harry's tiny shoulder.

"What are you doing in these parts young one?" his voice was deep and the accent as strange as the others. Was it some form of welsh?

"I-uh I," he blinked back tears, urging them not to fall and sniffled," I don't know. I was at home, with my-my uncle Vernon. Then. . .I don't know what happened. " He finished lamely wishing he could remember what to do in an emergency situation . What was the first step? Find an adult? Like a police officer? Well he did that, though he doubted there was any type of law enforcement around. Swallowing he remember his uncles harsh reminder not to cry, and he willed the tears back, only one rolling down his cheek unchecked.

After a moment of silence, the man seeming to ponder what he said as a few of the others started to gather around them causing Harry to shuffle nervously disliking the stairs, he nodded," Well that is odd," he began slowly," where is your uncles home? Is it Mirkwood?" the word was said with slight hostility, and Harry flinched back.

"No," he attempted to sound confident but his voice wavered," I have never heard of Mirkwood. I think I am very very far from home," his lip quivered and he took a shuttering breath," I was at my home, number 4 privet drive. Its in Little Winging," he looked hopeful to the company that had been watching the interaction with interest and looked desperately back to the man who shook his head reflecting the answer of those around him.

"I am sorry elfing, I have never heard of a place such as that," his frown deepened even more," is that from the west? I am not familiar with those lands."

Feeling a bit desperate Harry pressed on," It's in England, surely you know of England? I do not know what direction it is from here but. . .," at the confused looks Harry felt his stomach sink and black spots appeared in his vision.

"We do not know of this England," spoke a kind, old voice full of authority and Harry looked up to the white haired dwarf who had first spotted him in the dark," but we needn't an elf child in our company." He hummed and scratched his long white beard and looked the child up and down quickly before continuing," but we can speak of this later come," kindness softened his gaze and a slight upturn of his lips made his face suddenly seem less hostile and Harry limped over desperately hoping for the kindness directed at him," let us patch you up and come sit by the fire. We can continue to discuss this."

They made their way to the fire, the first dwarf with the two axes having latched them to his belt picked him up gruffly commenting that he needn't walk with an injury.

The two who had been speaking to him set to work patching up his leg and finding him some warm blankets that were thick hides of animals as the rest of the camp began settling down, building the fire up to a roar and a few seemed to take watch. They were on edge, and Harry didn't blame him.

He leaned heavily onto the dwarf with two axes, named Flói, and a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"You are tired, and rightly so young one. Rest, we will discuss how to get you home in the morning," Harry didn't need to really be told this as for his eyes had slid shut and his worried heart calmed slightly at the deep soothing voices of the men around him singing in the same language he hadn't understood before. It was beautiful, if not rough and slightly haunting, and it didn't take long for Harry to be lulled into a deep slumber while in Flói's arms.

Flói looked up with dark eyes to Balin who had been silently wondering what to do with the elf boy, and what to make of his strange story. But there was something else in those eyes, an angered look as he tucked a blanket about the small frame

"How could the elves allow one so young from their sight?" Flói finally asked what had been on all their minds It was no secrete how much the elves treasured their young, as for it was not often they had children. This one was odd, with jet black hair and enchanting large green eyes, small and skinny even for an elf," such a young one should not be exposed to such horrors." Perhaps he was being sentimental because saw his own dark haired son a bit too much when looking to the elf, though the only similarities they shared being the same shade of black hair and youth.

Balin hummed, as he had been much that night before brushing the child's brow eyes narrowing, "this child has seen more than his fair share of angry hands." His statement caused not only Floi but also some of the nearer dwarves to tense.

"What makes you think that Balin," asked a dwarf- Óin- who's hair was gold melding into a silver with age. He had finished tending to the fire but had been too uneasy to lay down and rest along with the others in their company. Already their journey had been riddle with danger, and this was icing on the cake. A strange abandoned elf child, alone in the wilds.

"The way the child holds himself, his reactions and voice," Balin shook his head having seen children who had went without love before," and this scar. Something about it speaks of a dark past." Balin brushed the hair back to show the ugly jagged mark, not mentioning the criss-cross white marks on the child's back as if he had been struck many times on several occasions.

The company frowned, obviously distressed by the information. No child, of any race, should have to undergo such a life style. It was understood that some may feel the dwarves tough on their own at times, teaching them the way of fighting early on and bringing them down to mine young, but that was not without love. Men were known to put their children to work young, also, but there was a clear difference in having your child help with a family business, and creating fear and pain in their lives.

"What are we going to do with the boy?" Frár voiced what they were all wondering.

Flói subconsciously held the boy closer," We certainly cannot take him with us. The road is far too dangerous for a child."

"It has taken us far too long avoiding that accursed Mirkwood to return to Erabor! We have almost reached the river crossing, there is no turning back now!" someone said and there were murmurs of agreement.

Another voiced growled," and we all know the 'grand king of Mirkwood' would never allow us to return to our quest once in his lands! He would not approve of us going to get the ring of power!"

A chorus of agreement swept through the party and Balin looked troubled.

"We certainly cannot take him to Mirkwood can we?"Balin murmured as if more to himself than the party.

Ori who had come to sit by his brother shook his head," After our last encounter I highly doubt they would invite us over for supper!"

There was a bellow of laughter from the group accounting the tale of how Thorin and company had escaped from Mirkwood on the group's way to the Lonely Mountain.

Something seemed to dawn on Balin and he continued, "But. . .the king was quite hospitable. And willing to negotiate."

"We have nothing the king would want!" Ori scoffed remembering that they indeed no longer held the precious gems that the king of Mirkwood treasured so.

Balin nodded," this is true. It is two days time till the edge of Mirkwood. We will have to hope the kindness of the king enough to allow our release. There is nothing we have over him."

There was some grumbling among the group but after some banter there were no better ideas. What to do with an elf child in the middle of the wilds on the way to the Mines of Moria?

"Then it is decided," Balin spoke finally as the argument died into a chorus of agreeing grumbles," Come dawn we leave for Mirkwood. Upon the edge of the forest we will set up camp and I will bring the child in to the King. Should I not return within two days' time, continue on without me. "

There was a silence that followed finally broken by Ori.

"We have one thing that the King of Mirkwood would want. We have one thing we can use to negotiate with," he looked down to the child sleeping fitfully, as if he his mind was filled with shadows that were out to get him.

"You can 'not' seriously mean we use a child as a bargaining chip!" growled Flói a glint entering his eye that warned the other dwarf his next words should be chosen with care.

Gaze still unwavering he continued," It is as we said; King Thranduil will never see it well that we return to Moria for the ring of power. So I propose we send a messenger in to notify the elves of the child, and have them come and collect the child with a small group. They will dare not follow us least have a battle on the planes, and they will be at a disadvantage with our numbers.

Some voiced agreement and others displeasure at his proposal, their voices echoed through the group and Balin seemed to be weighing this.

Frowning and looking down to the delicate child in his arms Flói growled," how do we know that he will not come to any harm from the elves? If it is as you said Balin then he hasn't been in good hands. "

"But he hasn't been in Mirkwood either," countered Ori," it is as if he isn't even from these lands. And who better to help him than his own people? There truly is no other option."

Flói looked between Ori and Balin," but to hold him as a mere tool of trade! I think it better we bring him into Mirkwood. The king isn't heartless, and our brothers in Erabor would seek to avenge us had he not allowed us to return on our quest. We needn't tell him why we wish to reclaim those halls! He will not question it, as for they are ours to reclaim!"

"No Flói," Balin finally spoke though he did it heavily as if he was still choosing his words," I believe that we need to put some more thought to it than that. . .the king of Mirkwood is no fool. He will suspect something such as the ring has come into play. Though," at Floi's obvious displeasure," I am not sure I agree with you either Ori. . . do we wish to use the boy as a bargaining chip? That makes us come off more hostile than we intend for it to, which to the elves would never be overlooked."

The group became silent once again and Balin continued, "We have two days until Mirkwood. We have until then to decide."

It was as if that was the end of the discussion as the group moved away. Either way, they would be rid of the elf boy in Mirkwood. They just hoped it didn't come as anymore of a hindrance that it already had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wishing For Sunny Skies**

The sun creeped over the horizon, brightening the sky bringing sight to the land. Floi could see the remains of the battle from the night before in the distance, along with the snoring company of dwarves around him. He had not slept well that night, the elf child tossing and turning accompanied with slight whimpers haunting him through the night. He had stroked the boys hair, singing lowly dwarfish lullabies though he wondered how comforting they were compared to the elves own.

For a while now the boy lay still, curled into an impossibly small ball up against Floi. He had stopped his light cries, and slept almost peacefully except the frown marring the impeccably perfect features.

"You seem quite fond of the boy ," Floi glanced up to Balin who had came up behind him looking as if he too hadn't slept well that night.

"He reminds me of my son," Floi simply stated and stopped himself from stroking a stray hair from the child's head.

Balin nodded sitting down, pipe clenched between his teeth. Floi looked down to the elf, truly amazed that he was seeing one of the ancient beings so young. Elves always were aloof, emotionless, distant and walked around with their noses in the air as if they only saw the dwarves as mere scum-as if the other races were not even worth their breath.

But this child had no such demeanor. Despite him having been awake for only a short while in their presence that night, he had shown emotions like any other person Floi knew, and looked to them all with unwavering, even modestly downcast eyes.

Floi remembered what Balin said, he had spoke to him later that night murmuring about scars marring the otherwise unblemished skin of the child's back, as if he had been whipped. The thought of such pain being done to one so young was unfathomable and Floi couldn't bring himself to give the child back to the elves, in case he were just to be returned into ill hands.

And it was just as he was about to voice his opinion when Balin spoke," I know what you are thinking Floi, and I too have been hesitant about this exchange."

Closing his mouth Floi relaxed slightly as Balin settled back tucking his pipe away and decided to listen to what the white haired dwarf had to say.

"I have thought of it and decided that I must bring the boy to a friend of mine," before Floi could say anything, Balin held a hand up and continued sternly,"It needs to be done! I will part from the group, though, so as to not hinder our journey. I shall bring him to my friend, who is well acquainted to the elves of Rivendell and left a far better impression than any dwarf ever has."

Floi looked down to the child who turned lightly, frown still pulling at his lips as he slept,"But he is so young. It will be difficult to travel with a child, by your own no less. If you are attacked, it would be highly unlikely you would live."

"Dont you fret," Balin said leaning forward," I have a sharp eye, and an even sharper blade. I have not dulled in my years, and am able to hold my own. Besides, I know a short cut through the mountains south where I will go to Dunland and get a pony to hasten our journey."

"What path through the mountains could possibly be safe enough to bring a child," Floi was truly perplexed with Balin's cryptic response and gestured to the direction the mountains lay, trying his best to keep the boy from waking, though failing to not gain the attention of their company," they are riddled with foul beasts and even the most skilled have been known to disappear without a trace."

Balin glanced to the others who had slowed in their morning packing, the camp slowly coming alive with about half the party now up and the other half grumbling and groaning attempting to wake, before standing and saying in a louder voice," I shall take the boy to the hobbits of the Shire. There he will be left in what I know will be good hands."

His explanation was met with expected hostility, the majority yelling and shouting of course waking Harry with a frightened gasp. Floi settled a comforting hand on the trembling boy as he breathed in deep shaky breaths, shooting the dwarves a wide green eyed gaze.

"It is all right," Floi murmured," They are easily upset and bicker like children, but they really mean no harm."

The child nodded, slowly sliding out from under his hand as if hoping to not bring offence to the other but too uncomfortable to allow it to stay. He shifted in the furs the dwarves had covered him with and hugged them closer with the cool autumn breeze reminding them that winter was coming. The large shirt under him slid past his knees and didn't fit on both shoulders, giving little warmth, and the animal skins were plenty warm if not a bit scratchy.

"Well then," Ori pipped up with his arms crossed where he stood in the group," I would say arguing about it isn't going to solve anything. Balin is right. This child is not a chip to be traded about, and Mirkwood is far too dangerous to chance being captured by the king." The group had silenced and seemed to have separated so that Ori stood opposite and alone from Balin, Floi, and Harry.

Balin nodded,"It will only set me back a wee bit. I will be able to rejoin you in about a months time if allowed to take a pony. More than that if I must travel to Bree first to buy one."

There were grumbles from the group, and they were obviously not convinced.

"Look," Floi stood sliding Harry off his lap, deciding to agree with Balin's reasoning," We have very few choices. We cannot possibly return to Erabor, much less with an elf child. The elves are going to want to know where he is, and it would not do well for our kind to have an elf in dwarf hands when they find him."

Oin stood and walked between Balin and his brother, glancing to both before crossing his arms,"We shall give you one pony," he gave a stern look to the company to silence any disagreement," bring him to the Shire-as for I am sure it is our Bilbo to which you bring him. We shall meet you in the halls of Moria, where we will follow you." He turned from the three to the group and raised his head," Balin has never lead us astray. I listened to his wisdom on the quest to defeat Smaug the terrible, and many times more, and I will listen to him now. He is our leader, and knows best. Until then I will lead you to the mines, unless someone disagrees."

No one spoke up but chose to shuffle about grumbling, some kicking the dirt.

"Then it's settled," Balin said," The boy and I shall separate and go to the Shire. I will meet you in a months time in Moria. "

"And I shall join you," Floi spoke from behind Harry who had been silently watching the whole exchange, unsure of what to say.

Balin looked to him for a moment but didn't argue, just gave a firm nod and turned to Oin.

The group continued to pack and ready as they had before, and Balin went to choose a pony discussing matters to Oin while Floi crouched down next to the emerald eyed child.

"We have not gave you much say in any of this," he murmured and Harry looked up to him wide eyed," I would hope this is alright for you. I hear that Hobbits are a kind and gentle folk, and Bilbo is friends of your kind."

"My kind?" The boys voice rung like a small bell, and wasn't unpleasant to hear.

He nodded slowly, watching the child who seeded an equal mixture of confused and curious. 

"Yes. He is friends with the elves of Rivendell. Do you know of Rivendell?"

Harry silently shook his head, truly at a loss for words. His kind? He wasn't sure how to take that. Perhaps he meant human, but the group continued to mention elves. He wondered if they wrongly thought him an elf, and then that thought was washed away with the exciting thought of meeting elves.

Floi had smiled a bit and stood at Harry's silence, and turned to Ori who was approaching them with his arms full.

Ori had always been a bit awkward, though after having witnessed the passing of Thorin and his nephews he had grown. Now years later he stood tall, and strong ready to lead. He had been one of the first to volunteer to leave the wealth and wonder of the lonely mountain, it was unsaid but Floi knew it to be the pain of living where Fili and Kili once stood- where they should be ruling in the flourishing kingdom. His kindness never left him, which showed in what he held in his arms.

"They are not that great," he shrugged giving the child a small smile," but I made ye' some clothes and shoes. There was once a time I was a shoemaker, you know, so they are not as poorly done as the garb."

Harrys mouth went into an 'o' shape as he slowly accepted them gazing up at Ori with unblinking eyes.

Looking down he saw the shoes were in deed of great make, looking as if they would reach just above his ankle and were made with dark furs with a lighter brown fur puffed around the top. They were laced and Harry spied a few designs on the side that added to the beauty. The cloths were simple enough; a simple long sleeved tunic with leggings that were both a light brown, and a cape with hood that was dark brown that looked just a tad large but Harry didn't care.

"You-you made these for me?" he breathed running his finger along the design on the boots side, seeing how it looked liked diamonds and other strange etchings.

Ori shrugged," I know it is probably nothing as grand as any elf could make, but yeah me and the boys put it together for you. Wouldn't want you to freeze with the-"

Before Ori could finish Harry had launched himself around his waist, though maybe not as gracefully as one would expect of an elf- probably due to the limp he had from the wound on his leg.

After a squeeze Harry blushed and looked down,"Thank you very much. They are beautiful and I love them."

"You're welcome," Ori said truly surprised at the affectation display, never imagining an elf-even a child- was capable of such emotion.

Harry bit his lip, not wanting to seem too babyish. A memory of Vernon scolding him for acting like a baby when he expressed gratitude towards a teacher in a similar way, and flinched when he reminded himself he was 10 and was too old to be acting in such a way-despite his newer slightly shorter stature.

Trying to pull of he hadn't just acted very childish shrugged ," Well I'll get dressed then."

While Harry dressed Balin returned and turned to Floi, who was packing up his bedding.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Floi paused before nodding and whispering in a horse voice," I know that if someone found my boy in a similar situation, I would hope they would do all possible to return him to safety."

Balin didn't say anything, just nodded with a frown and paused as if to say something before turning back to the pony he had chosen and fastened the last of their things on its side.

Harry trotted back attempting to keep his limp hidden and the dwarves turned to see him in the brown leather pants, tunic, and the slightly large cloak that went just to his heels.

"Well I am glad to see they fit," Ori was smiling, and Harry returned the smile.

"Thank you again. They are wonderful," He shyly downcast his eyes twisting at the capes fabric," No one has ever made me cloths before."

The dwarves smiles strained on their faces as they took the meaning of those words with far more understanding and worry than the boy probably knew.

"Well my boy," Balin said walking over and Harry looked up to him," We best be off. I know you haven't had much say in all of this, but I have never heard of your homeland of. . ."

"England," Harry murmured nibbling his lip," I live in London England, Little Whining Surrey with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my Cousin Dudley." His voice faltered slightly and his shoulders drooped at the thought of his only family.

Floi knelt down next to him," And you miss your family do you? Do you wish to return?"

Harry bit his lip twisting the fabric in his hands," Well they are the only family that I have."

It was slightly ground shaking to hear Floi voice the question that had been on the back of his mind since the day before. That, along with all that had happened, and his head was practically spinning. Did he want to return?

Floi looked to the boy who shuffled nervously and he smiled sadly ruffling his hair," Well Balin is right we best be off. Want to get a start before sunset." And he stood and headed over to the group.

Harry stretched his leg a bit, but stopped short feeling the wound begin to open and gingerly walked over to Balin who had gestured for him to come over and let the dwarf help hoist him onto the pony, though Harry had always been nimble and light on his feet so he was sure he would have been able to do it himself but accepted the help none the less not wanting to aggravate his wound any more.

"So you are bringing me to see elves?" he murmured to the snow haired dwarf as the other made sure his feet were in the stirrups correctly.

Balin glanced up," No. I am bringing you to a good friend of mine who is a Hobbit."

"I've never heard of a hobbit before," Harry said as he watched the dwarves patting Floi on the shoulders and saying parting words," Though of course where I come from there are no such thing as dwarves or elves either."

Balins eyebrows furrowed together as the troop of dwarves departed the small area and Floi returned to them," No such thing? Why lad you yourself are an elf, so there must be."

"I'm a what?" Harry looked to him, trying to keep his tightly clenched fists unnoticed as he felt a shock of hope. Those days of laying in his cupboard, wishing and dreaming of something more to the world, something more to him came back making his heart almost stop with anticipation.

"Why," Floi grunted having heard the conversation," You are an elf of course. Don't you live with elves such as yourself? I hear they cherish their children."

Harry slowly shook him head, though his excitement was only momentary," oh well maybe they didn't want me. My aunt and uncle and cushion are most certainty 'not' elves." He scrunched his nose thinking of them against all the stories that held elves. They where no where near. No; if they where elves that would ruin what little fantasy he had delved into, and he wouldn't have that.

The two dwarves looked to each other as the boy plucked at nothing in particular on the saddle. This was by far the oddest event they had either encountered; a very young elf boy, who didn't know he was an elf traveling middle earth alone without the protection of the very kind that he belonged to. Who had come from some mysterious country that none had heard of and having lived with humans. It was unheard of.

"Well when we bring you to Bilbo," Balin said," He will know what to do. I assume he will wish to bring you to Rivendell, where they are not that bad. I stayed there once."

"Will I see you there too," Harry looked with large unwavering eyes to them," you have been so kind to me. I could never repay you."

Floi got the pony trotting and shook his head," We have a quest we must return to. Perhaps one day-when you are older- you shall visit our mines."

"You have a mine!" The two dwarves looked to the boy as they walked at a fast pace next to the pony," That sounds amazing."

Both dwarves were slightly amused and taken aback. No elf had ever shown interest in the mines of dwarves before.

"You are one elf that I could find myself enjoying the company of," Floi laughed heartily.

Harry cocked his head slightly confused but nodded slowly and looked forward to the wide stretch of land they traveled, Balin pointing out a treeline, that was a mere dot on the horizon.

" We should arrive before nightfall if we are lucky," he said and Harry nodded.

For most of that day there was little talk, Harry unsure of what to say to the two and lost in his own thoughts, and the dwarves focusing on running along side the pony so as not to loose much time. What conversations they did have where light to begin with, before delving into different types of rock and jewels, of their status and of Erabore. Harry listened hungrily for all the tales they told and the dwarves where more than happy to boast.

After several hours of this they where now quiet, a stern focus on their brows as sweat glistened off of them and the pony's mane. Harry felt bad for having it so easy, but knew not to say anything for his leg wouldn't allow him to keep the pace. 

He thought of how he had appeared in this world, of how he had changed physically. It was all so much he shook his head, trying not to think about it. It was beyond his comprehension, and really he didn't want to mind. This was heaven compared to the Dursleys.

"What if I died? If I am already dead and this isn't real," he thought his heart hammering, eyes darting every which way as if the image would fade if he were to think it too much," But would I still have the nightmares if I were dead? Still need to sleep and eat?"

He thought back to that night, and the nightmares that had troubled him. Whispers in the darkness of his mind, shadows that grew and engulfed him, a whisper and a green light. It was something that was frequent back in his little dark cupboard, and didn't seem to leave in this strange world. Perhaps they where even stronger.

"Death is something only mere mortals would fear," a hiss echoed in his head, a voice that sounded familiar to Harry and he jumped looking around. The two dwarves didn't take notice, as for they had been putting all their energy into traveling and keeping their eyes out for attackers.

He waited for the voice to speak again, but it was gone. Harry wondered if he was simply loosing his mind. Deciding that this was too much stressful thinking for someone of his age-how many 10 year olds went through this much change?- and if he were loosing it not stressing himself would be the best approach to not going insane , he decided to beginning mentally charting everything they passed. A rock. A lone tree. A pond. Another rock. It went like his for hours. He wondered if this was an even faster method of loosing his mind, but continued to do so since it didn't make his head spin.

By the time they neared the treeline, the sun was setting sending smoldering colors of orange and red into the sky. They slowed within a few feet and stopped to catch their breath.

Harry wanted to comment how amazing their running had been-he had never seen anyone run for such a long period of time with so few breaks. But he found himself reverting to that shy boy who lived in a cupboard all too easily, the excitement and magic of the world he was in not leaving him, but the reminder of who he was coming back to him.

Balin murmured to Floi that he was going to walk the treeline to try and remember the entrance and the other dwarf nodded, looking alert to their surroundings.

After the white haired dwarf walked a few yards, and the silence had stretched on for several minutes with Harry lost in his own little world trying to wrap him mind around the events that had came to happen ever since his uncle had thrown him, Floi spoke up.

"So you didn't know you were an elf?"

Harry slowly shook him head, lightly touching the now pointed ears on his head for the hundredth time that day. He wanted to tell the dwarf that they had not been like that before, that he had been taller-even though he had still been shorter then everyone in his class- and even his hair had grown out and smoothed down though stayed its original black in color and kept some of its wild nature about it.

"You my boy," Floi finally said as they set up bedding and tied the pony to a tree," Are by far the most oddest thing I have ever encountered."

Harry shrugged unsure if that was a complement or not.

They set up the camp, and they decided to roll the bedding under some large slanted rocks and set up a fire there. Harry offered his help and made his bed off under where two rocks met, feeling a bit safer in the corner. The sun was set by the time the two dwarves had the fire going well and a pot over it filled with water Balin had grabbed about a mile back in a large water skin. Harry sat quietly while watching the sky darken, enjoying the stars beginning to show. The two dwarves were not very talkative, and Harry couldn't help but feel a smile touch his lips at the stars so he hummed lightly twirling his hair around his fingers.

They were like this while the stew Floi was making began to slowly boil. Balin kept an eye sharp to the darkness, Floid stirred the rabbit and potatoes in the pot, and Harry hummed sweetly in the corner looking to the stars.

He would have continued his little song, which had transformed into some extended variation of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' when he stopped suddenly thinking he saw movement in the shadows near him. He jumped and looked, not noticing he had gathered the attention of the dwarves, before nervously biting his lip and attempting to continue humming though now it was strained as he was sure he saw something in the shadows.

"Are you hungry?" Floi called over and Harry snapped his gaze to him before nodding slightly and standing awkwardly. He walked over fiddling with his cloak looking nervously to the dark.

Floi handed him a small carved bowl with a spoon that was larger than any Harry had used that was carved from wood also," Here ya go. There is more if you want. You need some meat on them bones."

Thanking him Harry limped over, his leg having became sore not to mention his backside having been unused to riding a pony all day and his injured leg having been still for so long.

Balin settled down next to him after Floi served a bowl to him and gave a good look to the surrounding trees and rocks before looking down to Harry with a kind smile that brought out the wrinkles around his eyes," No near to fear the dark my boy. Even though the mountains and woods normally hold ill company, not many tread near this path. I have traveled here many years, I know it is safe."

Harry nodded slowly sipping at the hot soup, smiling at the taste of fresh potatoes, carrots and rabbit. It was not only the most hearty thing he could ever remembered eating, but also the freshness of the ingredients made the taste pop.

He didn't mention the fact that he spent most of his time in a dark cramped cupboard, or that most the time he tried to close his eyes and pretend that he didn't see a dark shadowy figure in the cupboard with him. It was normal to fear the darkness, Harry knew he wasn't the only kid who did, but he knew that something followed him in the dark. Something that wouldn't give its name, but allowed him to know of its presence.

"Perhaps I am insane," Harry thought sipping at the soup as Floi sat across from them,"Would make sense. No one likes me, I somehow appear in this strange place, and everyone thinks I am an elf."

"So," Floi cleared his throat and Harry looked to him," I think-since we are traveling together we should know your name. I must say I am very curious to hear your story."

Harry shuffled stirring his soup poking at a potato that floated at the top. He felt Balin glance to him before returning his sight to the surrounding areas.

"Um well my name is Harry. Harry Potter," he shrugged," There isn't much to me. I am a normal boy-or at least was up until yesterday. I live with my relatives in a quite neighborhood where nothing ever really happens."

The two were looking at him strangely so he shrugged a bit"Its true."

"That is the oddest name I have heard-Harry Potter,"Floi tried it on his tongue and frowned," it sounds similar to the names of man, but stranger even."

Harry stayed silent, unsure if it were wise to continue speaking about himself but Floi pressed on," How old are you Harry?" he said the name again, as if trying to make it work.

"I am 10 years old, I just had my birthday not too long ago," he said.

"By your looks I would have guessed at most 4," Floi said after swallowing," but of course you elves do age strangely so I had assumed you were older. You do not speak or act much like most children."

Harry swallowed another spoonful, and feeling uneasy about being asked more questions decided to ask one of his own before Floi could think of something else," So you said you have a mine. Could you tell me about it? I bet it is lovely. In all the books I read back at home, whenever dwarves were mentioned they were said to have been great miners of gems and precious metals."

The two broadened their chests and lifted their heads in obvious pride and began to boast about the beauty of dwarfish architecture, and the superiority of their craft. Harry was instantly absorbed, and soon they began to tell dwarfish stories of great wars, journeys and discoveries. The night went on and Harry found himself dozing off under the animal skins, a smile on his face and the images of mighty halls and glittering gems lulling him to sleep.

That night Harry slept more soundly than he ever could remember, dreaming wonderful dreams of going on adventures of his own across the land he had been told was called Middle Earth.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=--**

"We need to bathe!"

Balin and Floi blinked in surprise one morning at Harrys outburt and looked to the frown that turned a bit embaressed as the dark haired elf crossed his arms and huffed," Its been DAYS! Its gross!"

Floi huffed, laughing lightly,"Is it now? Why boy how untraveled you are if you cannot even make it a week with a bath."

"Not to mention privy- you state you live in the towns of men who many have not discovered the wonders of plumbing and bathe very infrequent as a result,"Added the snow haired dwarf as he finished putting the last roll to Sally, Harry had insisted the pony had needed a name and supplied it when the dwarves seemed short of good suggestion. 

Harry rolled his eyes; it wasn't the first time the dwarves had brought up the lack of human living, mostly this lead to discussions on poor infrastructure and inability to erect anything as grand as the dwarves mighty halls. He was 'not' going to allow the two that rant. It would last the day, and far past the lake he spied in the distance. They had broke the treeline just yesterday and it had been near eve before they had stopped the night before he had been certain he had spied the gleam of water. That morning, with still a stiff leg and under the ever watchful eyes of the dwarves, he had scaled the large alder tree they had come to rest under, and confirmed that yes there was a very crisp clear lake in the distance fed by the nearby run off from the mountain they could reach within a short time.

"I do not like to go so long without washing," he said sourly, his shyness from a week prior all but forgotten between the two kind dwarves. They had told him stories every day of their lives and their people, of their amazing customs and lore. He had fallen in love with the dwarves culture and pressed to know more every day, now feeling as if he had known the two in front of him for a life time. The fear of the hatred from his aunt and uncle carried little over to the two, who where so different, as for they had shown him nothing but kindness," And I think Sally would appreciate it as well! She is so dusty!"

"Dust helps keep away the mosquitoes and other vermin," supplied Floi," she is fine."

Harry groaned as the dwarf picked him up to set the boy atop the pony- he never fathomed he would have to argue an adult for a bath!

"But what about germs and bacteria and stuff!"He tried and the two looked to him oddly like whenever he spouted something odd- which was frequent seeing as how their worlds differed so much- he was now very much certain he was in a different world and had given up questioning as to why or how.

"Look can we not just go to the pond and bathe?!" he pointed to the direction he had spied the water as they faced slightly away from it preparing to depart," It wouldn't put us behind so long would it? I saw some water- just there- and I am certain it would be fresh enough to get a drink from as well since it looks like its coming from the mountains."

The two dwarves exchanged a look, thinking.

"More drinking water would not be a poor idea," started Balin," We are still several days out from any accessible well, though I am certain a river cuts through in a days time we could drink from. It would be too fast running to bathe in, but you could always take some and splash it on your face if you are so inclined."

"Plus there are more beasts that tend to run wild nearer to water such as that," continued Floi, the two seeming to feel their argument was justified and turning Sally to begin a trot in the direction of the Shire," it wouldn't do well to temp the good fate we have had." 

By this he meant by the only 2 skirmishes they had encountered. Once in the middle of the night a few stray goblins had attempted to rob them and grab Harry. Floi had become the beast Harry recalled from days before and slaughtered them along with Balin. The second time had been in the middle of the day in the thickets point in the woods, where wolves had came in a small number in attempt to snip at Sallys legs and chance an easy lunch. After injuring several and killing one they had decided to take their chances elsewhere.

Not to mention at night sometimes the two would see fit to teach him some tricks to escaping holds when they had seen his feeble attempt to smack his way out of a goblins grasp when one had managed to break through FLoi and Balins guard- though not long. That made Harry dirty and sweaty, though it was fun to learn some grappling- and as soon as he was healed up they where going to teach him some fighting moves for how could they allow him to be so helpless?-it made him wish for a bar of soap and shower himself.

And after all of that the dwarves, Harry was ready to announce, where in much need of a bath. By the way they had begun to leave the lake he feared the two did not share his sentiments . 

"You guys stink!"

The two paused and blinked to the boy wide eyed as his face took on a deep flush and he rushed on," I stink too! You have, like, wolf guts and goblin grossness all over you! And your hands are filthy! And you ate that steak with them!" He was becoming more scarlet as he continued on, his voice raising in pitch as their eyes widened and he floundered his hands around," its gross! Its unsanitary! I normally don't care too much, but this is a lot. Can we please, please PLEASE take a small detour? So we can, all, get a bit more clean?"

At the end of his short rant the two stared in silence and he bowed his head, hunching his shoulders realizing he probably overstepped a line. He probably should not speak so plainly to them, despite their kindness, he recalled their status in Erebore and he was certain he was rude. He was just beginning to apologize when he saw Flois shoulders shaking before the two burst out in deep laughter.

"All right then," Balin wiped a tear from his eye," The elf needs to clean. We stink do we."

Floi turned Sally chuckling," Goblin grossness. Oh my lad, how will I ever teach you to battle with that in mind?"

Harry didn't mind the slight teasing as they continued, glad they had turned Sally to where he had pointed out the water earlier and made their way to the lake.

Ends up bathing with the two had been entertaining to say the least, as for they preceded to loose at least an hour of travel between the trip, cleaning, and water games as the 2 dwarves proved to be rather competitive and refused to loose( a game of deep water keep away with Harry on their backs leading the proceeds. Harry fell asleep next to Balin that night listening to Floi tell popular dwarven tale, his face hurting from the smile that wouldn't leave it.

-=-==--=--=-=-=-=-=-==--=-

It had been nearly two weeks of their travels and they were now on the boarder of the Shire. Harry found himself almost dreading arriving at the hobbit-Bilbo- house knowing that would be where he would have to part ways with the two. He loved how both were wonderful story tellers, and he knew he would miss their kindness that they showed to him, his now nightly sparring matches and their suggestions for his foot work, his fighting style. Their boasting of their skills and their people, their halls of grandeur and their feats.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in your mines," he said not for the first time since they had spotted small humps in the land that made the rolling hills of the shire, and began to see people not much taller than Harry himself walking around, stopping to look at the odd group with a mix of fear and awe.

Floi laughed and rubbed at his head-Harry had insisted on walking saying that the pony would tire and he needed to burn off some energy. Truthfully his leg still throbbed and he at first was uncomfortable walking in the boots that gave him blisters the first few days he walked in them, but he was unwilling to continue sitting on the pony only to have his thoughts wonder and haunt him.

"For an elf, I find myself welcoming you and that my dear boy is no small feat let me tell you," Floi looked ahead his smile dying down slightly and Harry wondered if the dwarf was going to be missing him as much as he would the dwarves.

"When you come we will show you the greatest dwarvish hospitality has to offer! And our grand halls will have much to offer you," Balin boasted grinning at a hobbit as she squeaked at the sight of them before scurrying off and slamming her large red round door behind her.

They continued to walk through the winding roads of the shire, chatting like this about one thing or another. Harry smiled to the surrounding beauty, and he found his heart at ease at the sense of peace that seemed radiate from the whole shire, even with the not so welcoming residence.

It was midday when Balin finally announced they were nearing the particular round door that was Bilbo's home, and Harry found that it was all too soon. He didn't wish to part from his new found friends, having finally became comfortable around the two-they had learned he didn't much like being asked questions about himself or speak about his life and he had found that dwarves loved to boast about themselves and had much pride in their mines. During their two weeks they had became rather close and Harry found himself almost forgetting completely England, and his cupboard. The shadows that had always seemed to encase him seemed to not be so stifling at night, and he slept easier than ever.

They made their way up a steep winding hill and near the very top, with a brilliant garden surrounding it, was the green door that Balin pointed to.

They tied the pony up outside the gate, Harry gave her a sad pat, and made their way up the path before Balin gave a loud heavy knock. They didn't have to wait very long to hear scuttling and shouting from the other side.

"I am already late, I hope whoever it is doesn't need me for too long!" by the time he was done saying this the voice was at the door and throwing it open. Bilbo suddenly jumped, shocked at the company on his doorstep before remembering his manners.

"Why Balin! Such a very long time, do come in do come in," He said. Harry noticed the hobbit was like many others he had seen, large bare feet topped curly brown hair much like the hair on his head, a cheerful face and a round middle-though Bilbo's didn't seem quite so large as some. He was dressed in a bright green tunic with brown pants and had a walking stick in hand and traveling cape on.

The three came through the door as Bilbo set his walking stick down and took their things before stopping at Harry shock on his face," Oh my word."

"This is Harry," Balin said saving Bilbo from his obvious amazement and in forgetting his manners," We found him lost while on a quest. Which is why we came to see you-I know how you are friend of those in Rivendell."

Bilbos eyes were shining with wonder and he had a grin on his face," why I had never thought I would see an elf child in all my years! Why, where are my manners. Please, come make your selves comfortable- we can discuss this all over tea," he said this while revealing them of their traveling gear and allowing Floi to bow and introduce himself.

He showed them to the sitting room and he started a fire while putting a kettle on and grabbing a tea set with some scones. He handed a cookie to Harry with a wink and Harry smiled thanking him for it, smiling at the sweet taste on his tongue a welcomed change from the bland soup they had been eating having run out of carrots and there had been little luck with rabbit the past week.

After he set everything up, and the kettle finally boiled, all the while chatting with Balin, Bilbo served his guests tea and seed cake and then sat down.

"Now then," despite his cheery demeanor Bilbo took a rather serious tone that Harry was surprised he was able to make," You have something to ask of me I believe."

"Yes I do my friend," Balin set his china down and looked hard at Bilbo," Harry here is lost, and my kin are on a quest to reclaim our mines. We found him wondering the wilds, far from any elves, and seeming to be far from any place that I have ever heard of."

Bilbo's eyes practically shined with interest and he leaned forward," Is that so my boy? Where is it you come from?"

Harry shuffled and tried not to appear nervous," I come from a place called England. In the town of Surrey," he trailed off. He wasn't a wiz with his geography, but he knew for a fact he had never once heard anything about Middle Earth. The thought that he came to another world passed his mind, not for the first time. He didn't say this though, finding it better to not seem any stranger than he already did.

"No I have never heard of England either. Amazing. This is simply amazing," suddenly Bilbo seemed to shake form a trance and frowned," oh but you poor boy away from the elves, and at such a young age. We must remedy this, cant have you come to any harm after all."

Harry nodded numbly, knowing what was coming next- he would be parting ways with the only two friends he had in this world. Or any two he had ever made really.

"Which is why I thought of you, being a friend of the elves and all," Balin confirmed and Bilbo was nodding his head.

"Of course of course," he smiled," I wouldn't miss a chance to go to see the elves again. I quite enjoy Rivendell and it has been quite some time since I have been there."

Floi finally spoke up from where he had been silently watching the exchange," If I may say master Baggins, but it seemed as if we interrupted your leaving."

Bilbo nodded but waved his head," No worries no worries. I was just off to collect my favorite nephew for the month-you see we share the same birthday and I much rather enjoy his company so I often steal him away to come be with me. It is quite all right."

"I apologize that we interrupted your celebration," Balin said politely

Bilbo shook his head smiling and waved it off.

"It is truly fine Balin, quite all right quite all right," Bilbo was obviously still much too interested with Harry to care about the change of plans," So Harry," Bilbo seemed to play the name on his tongue much like Floi had done unused to it," You must be exhausted. Would you like for me to show you to a nice comfortable bed?"

Harry looked to Balin and Floi before slowly nodding,"Yes please. Thank you." It was true he was tired.

Bilbos smiled and gestured for the boy to follow him. Harry's limp was thankfully gone because despite his portly build Bilbo was a rather fast mover scurrying around fussing about one thing or another mumbling seeing how he had an elfing as a guest.

They made it to the room which wasn't far from the sitting room at all, and he showed Harry where all the necessities were. It was very homey, if not a bit chilled in the late fall cold. There was a bed that was just large enough for Harry, with several heavy quilts on it that had many images that seemed to tell a story-though Harry wasn't interested at the moment. His head hurt thinking of how Balin and Floi would soon be leaving. There was a chair and a writing desk, and a mirror was just visible from the small bathroom. He was surprised there was a toilet-he hadn't known this world would have them but was thankful for that luxury- with a sink above it with a pump to run the water by hand.

Bilbo went to go start a fire in the hearth as Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of the room and while he did he began talking his bright green back and brown curls the only thing Harry could see.

"So Harry, where are your parents? How did you ever end up in the wilds by yourself?" he leaned back as a small flame burst to life on the tender and began to slowly add small dry shavings to help it grow.

"Well um, sir, I am an orphan," Harry cringed hating to bring up his parents," I live with my human aunt and uncle and cousin. I honestly am as confused as about how I got where I did as anyone else," He recited what Floi and Balin said would be most appropriate to tell Bilbo knowing that the curious hobbit would surely ask.

They said it would be strange if he hadn't known he was an elf-it was strange still to refer himself as one but he supposed that was why odd things always happened around him- and it would also be odd even for an elf if he said he had transported himself through a door. He had told Floi and Balin a few nights ago when asked that he had fallen through a door, wishing it would have brought him elsewhere. They had gave each-other a worried look before saying that may be best kept secret also-the fact he may have been from another world.

Bilbo was silent having added some smaller logs to what was now a growing fire and he seemed to be thinking.

"How old are you child?"

"10," Harry frowned down at his short stature, knowing he looked only to be around five.

Bilbo nodded humming in thought, still not having turned to him," I thought you would have been older. I mean no offence when I say it is rather difficult to tell with your kind. For how long you live and all."

Harry just hummed his agreement waving off any offered apology from the hobbit.

The fire was crackling and the room was now a more cheery lighter color. Harry's head went from throbbing to pounding and he only wished to crawl under the covers and not be asked anymore questionings.

Bilbo stood and seemed to see Harry for the first time and frowned," you looked absolutely exhausted. You go ahead and get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning."

As Bilbo began to leave Harry made a noise of protest which stopped him.

"Is um, am I going to be able to see Balin and Floi? Before they leave?" Harry wrung his hands together fidgeting.

"Oh yes yes of course I wouldn't let them leave so soon. I must feed them, and let them rest. No you will be able to say goodbye to them over breakfast in the morning."

Harry relaxed and smiled,"thank you. For everything."

"Anything to help," he said and bid him goodnight before leaving the room.

Harry slowly slid on the bed, hearing soon the deep laughter from the dwarves in the distance as the three adults chattered. He felt the familiar presence of whatever it was that followed him in the dark lingering in the shadows of the room. His heart pounded against his chest, and he felt his fear rise, but he stubbornly refused to show his fear screwing his eyes shut forcing his breathing to slow.

He felt a cold breeze brush past him, and exhaustion suddenly clouded his mind forcing him to sleep. The last thing he heard was the all too familiar voice," The hobbit carries something of great interest. I may find a greater use in this world than I originally thought."

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke heart pounding, with the feeling as if he wasn't alone in the now very dark room. The house was silent, unfamiliar, and the shadows stretched out surrounding him. A whisper came from the corner near the foot of his bed in a hiss of a voice, and Harry quickly scurried off the bed throwing the comforter at the corner. He had become accustomed to Floi's strong arms awaiting him to scurry into their embrace and felt panicked at it knowing where the dwarf slept.

Breathing heavily he attempted to assure himself that there was nothing scary, there we no monsters, and he needed to go back to sleep. But before he could even begin to regulate his breathing a small cackling noise sounded from the corner, and soon his comforter begun to rise up. Afraid to stay a second longer, Harry bolted to the door and scurried out not thinking to close the door behind him.

Silently he ran down the hall to where moonlight spilled through anew exterior window and slowed at the sound of hushed voices coming from the sitting room where fire and candlelight flicked dimly. Steadying his breath Harry crept soundlessly to where the two adults spoke his curiosity making him forget his fright.

"I know how you felt laddie. Thorins and the boys death effected you more deeply than any of us, and we were kin," Harry peered around the corner to see Balin rubbing a worn looking Bilbo shoulders as the other cradled his head in one hand, a glass of wine left empty next to him.

Bilbo, whom had been so cheery and joyful earlier that day, took a shaky breath," I told myself it would get better. Another 25 30 years and I would pass away, not having to keep remembering him ask forgiveness. Not still of movement and without breath," another shaky breath and he ran a hand through his curls,"yet here I am. Not looking a day older. "

Balin nodded sympathetically, "whatever it was you felt for Thorin and the boys, it will not age or pass lad. I would like to believe that the day the world is renewed, all dwarrows shall awaken in the halls of Mahal ready to face a new life," he lifted Bibo chin" Bilbo, Thorins last wish was to be with you when the world was renewed. Perhaps this is a sign from Mahal."

Bilbo didn't seem convinced but he didn't look as if he had the energy to argue or was trying to find some comfort in the advice.

"I am just glad that at least we were friends, and he was in his right mind when he left this world,"the Hobbit let out a whoosh of air running a hand through his curls. Harry noticed the other hand play with something in his pocket.

Harry felt wrong suddenly, knowing this was a private conversation and he shouldn't have listened in. Turning he began to turn back in search of Floi, but when he turned his gaze down the hall, there was the unmistakable sight of a pale face with hallow eyes in the unnatural darkness of the hall. His heart thudded in his rib-cage painfully and he was frozen as he watched the monster began to move, along as if slithering, snapping Harry out of his trance. With a scream Harry ran to the adults who had stood at his commotion and he flung himself to Balin breathing deeply as he tried to explain about monsters in the house. Unable to understand him through the sobs Balin and Bilbo both tried to calm him and not long after Floi burst in axes at the ready only to see Harry sobbing into Balins shoulder as Bilbo glanced up at him with a frown.

"What happened? " he whispered gruffly as he lowered his axes and began to approach. At hearing his voice Harry shot over to him and latched onto him,"Floi! Floi there's a monster in my bedroom. I saw it in the hall too!" He said in a shaky voice as he looked up with large teary eyes to the dwarf.

Floi looked to the others. He remembered similar nights with his own son, over similar matters, and even though it was the worst, this wasn't the first night Harry had been frightened.

Looking back at Harrys large eyes he stroked his hair, "would you like me to go check? "

At Harrys look of horror he stepped back in mock hurt," you don't trust my strength? "

Harry slowly shook his head making Floi smile and lifted up one of his heavy and sharp axes,"if there be a beast I will away it with Volnreck and Rornreck who have silenced many vermin in their time," at Harrys loosened grip he stood and made his way down the hall, and with Harry, Bilbo, and Balin following. Harry clutched his pant leg at the entrance to the room the child had slept in and it lit up when Bilbo lit an oil lamp, although no dwarf needed much light for dwarves were able to see in the darkness of caves and tunnels.

The room appeared as it should, besides the large blanket in the middle of the floor. After picking it up, depositing it on the bed, Floi looked to Harry who barely had passed the threshold looking frustrated.

"You're going to say that I had a bad dream. I wasn't dreaming though! " Harry stamped a foot, hands in fists by his sides. his green eyes were glossy but he refused to let any tears fall.

Floi nodded, and opened his arms for the boy to come to. This wasn't the first night Harry was sure that there really were monsters in the darkness. it had become a habit for their bed rolls to be near one another so whenever Harry woke up afraid he could go straight to one of the dwarves arms, normally Floi's. Balin would cuddle the child as well, having helped raise his own brother he was well used to it, but the time of him raising young ones had long since passed while it still rang fresh in Floi's blood.

"Come nidoyith. You have strength in your heart and with me you shall have strength of arms. I shall protect you until you gain the power to do so yourself, then I shall continue protecting you even then," he hugged the fragile child, much thinner and delicate than any darrow babe, and it was as if he were chained down when short arms barley reached around his neck and his heart clinched painfully not for the first time cursing those who could put a child in such fear - even a tree huggers.

"No. Then I shall protect you,"corrected Harry snuggling into his neck and all of Flois strength seemed to leave him as he remembered his wee boy saying something similar.

Floi turned ignoring the other twos smiles," I will take him to my room to sleep. We need our rest for the trip to bree."

At his leaving Bilbo sighed"this is why I could never be a good father,"he smiled weakly to Balin," I don't know how to help in situations like that."

Patting his long time friends shoulder, Balin shook his head," nor I. I did enough practically raising Thorin and Dwalin. No need to repeat it with my own. Though Dwalin got the gift of good parenting. "

"You would never guess just by looking at him how much of a softy he is," Bilbo chuckled going to put away their drinking glasses before freezing and staring at the framed map of the lonely mountain that had begun the earlier conversation.

"You were good enough for two lads," Balin soothed taking the tray from Bilbo giving him a gentle shove,"go rest my friend. Tomorrow we stop in Bree before heading down the road."

Bilbo himself nodded, heart heavy and eyes cloudy and he quickly scurried to his room shutting the door softly. Laying down without even changing he stroked the ring in his pocket trying to push the voice from his mind that sung abut dragon fire and Dwarven gold. The memory never seeming to dull.Even to this day it was as if Thorin and the others were singing in his front room playing instruments softly deep into the night.

Bilbo knew he would not sleep well. It had been many years he had slept well at all.

Meanwhile Harry finally settled down with Floi and was twirling a beaded braid in the others beard. Floi didn't mind, the child having grown on him quickly and was welcome to his beard like any son of his would be allowed to. He had not informed Harry of how much dwarves treasured their beards but he hoped he was able to show how much the child meant to him now.

"Are they alive Floi ?" Floi blinked and looked down to large emerald eyes looking up to him in wonder .

"I'm sorry my boy," he responded, " but who do you speak of?"

The emerald eyes blinked, " your axes. You called them. . ."

"Volnreck and Rornreck, "finished Floi as he adjusted himself and Harry so the boy lay against his chest And he propped himself up,"yes they are. You must remember Harry, dwarves are able to hear the language of stone and rock. We believe as much in their life as we do our own. Weapons are forged with careful thought as to how they are forged, formed, and the materials used. When a weapon is made; it is born. It goes into a battle to earn it's name, it's identity. It's legacy. One weapon may pass through many hands, for many generations seeing countless battles and never tire. "

Looking down he smiled at seeing the boy breathing ease and eyes closed. A pang shot through Flois heart looking down at the delicate elfling sleep. They had bonded over the travel to the Shire, and he was more fond of the child then he originally would have assumed. It was no secret that Floi missed his owe son and that it had been what originally pushed him to accompany the boy to the Shire and, as they had agreed while the child slept , to Bree before going their separate paths so as to hopefully not run into the elves. Not only were relationships tense between the two races, but the dwarves were on a mission to take back Moria from the filth that had infested it's way into their grand halls, which was no way place to keep Harry, sweet soft spoken Harry who opened up to them finally enough to seek comfort in their arms.

He thought back to the past few weeks on how Harry had slowly opened up from his quiet self and conversed with them more. He didn't like to speak of himself, or home , but was very inquisitive about everything. Especially all things dwarvish.

"Should have been born a dwarrow," he murmured and the other sighed almost as if in response. As a dwarf child, Floi knew they would have raised Harry right. There would not be one scar to blemish his skin, or the haunted look the child sometimes wore. He wouldn't flinch and fear angering other's and would speak with strength in his voice, no waver heard.

Sighing Floi shook his head. There was no point in dreaming of the impossible.

"He will grow to be just like any other pointy eared bastard,"Floi reminded himself, " he won't have anything for you, not even the breath of his time. "

Despite his words Floi just hugged the boy tighter.

Now if only convince his heart of that.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been traveling for only two days and Floi was pleased to see that Harry had quickly warmed up to the hobbit.

That morning after the monster incident Harry had been so happy, over the moon happy, when it was announced they would be traveling together at least to Bree that he had launched himself across table to Floi who grumbled in embarrassment hiding is smirk behind his beard while ruffling the boys hair.

They had decided to stay 1 more day at Bilbo's home, washing themselves, and emptying his food stores the rest of the way.

"It really does need to be emptied if I am taking such an extended trip you see. No harm done." Bilbo had said waving away any worry that Harry had voiced.

And no sane dwarf ever turned down the offer of good food and drink.

Little Harry even had loosened up to show his love of sweets-the honey cakes were quickly devoured and Bilbo made sure to pack a few for the trip. Floi had to stop himself from puffing his chest out proudly when Bilbo commented that Harry had quite the healthy appetite-any dwarf worth their beard would see that as a complement to the health and strength of their own. Plus this was a hobbit-who took their food and appetite very seriously according to Balin.

But this is where Floi always caught himself, right when he begun to play the role as Harrys father he would stop. Not only was Harry an elf, a bloody tree shagger for goodness sake, there was no way that he would ever do well under a dwarfs care

Even if dwarves had better tastes in architecture for their homes, and skill for finding precious gems.

"I think here would be a good stop," Balin said as he spied an area slightly off the well walked road to Bree, where a couple rocks that had obviously been used in the past by others to perch upon and create campfires in the center of was. The sun was setting causing the skies to turn shades of red to gold and Flois heart ached a moment at the colors, thoughts returning to Erebor, and the memories of sunsets that would crest the mountain of his homeland.

Though the powerful squeeze of longing in his heart, did nothing compared to the small gentle squeeze of his hand. Looking down, already knowing what he would see, he met a pair of emerald green eyes shining up at him.

"Yes?" he raised a thick eyebrow at Harrys serious face. Or as serious as a small child could look. Those large eyes were gazing at him in an attempt to look hardened, his cheeks puffed out and bottom lip stuck out. It was down right adorable and Floi wasn't going to try and deny it.

In response Harry squeezed his hand tighter with is own little one before opening his mouth," are you okay?"

Blinking Floi grinned lifting Harry to his hip and following Bilbo and Balin over to camp.

"And, pray tell, what makes you believe that I am not?"he said in a light tone," do I seem ill?"

Harry blinked and shook his head before biting his lip. Floi recognized the action well. Harry was ever the insecure child, and Floi did everything he could to reassure the boy that he would not get into trouble for making comments or asking questions. He himself had to refrain from asking Harry why he was like this, because in his heart he already knew as to why. And is heart nor his mind liked it.

"It is alright my boy," he gave a small squeeze as he went to a rock over by were Bilbo seemed to be setting up the campfire, Balin took to perching on the tallest rock to get a good scout of the area," I could never be angered at you. You may speak freely what is on your mind."

Green eyes looked up at him, searching for something. They found it and softened ever so slightly before turning away as the boy fiddled with a jacket Bilbo had hemmed to have fit him, the green going well with his eyes.

"I feel," he spoke quietly," that you were sad. Are sad? Are you missing someone?"

Floi could honestly say 'that' was the last thing he had expected. He had watched the boy before, knowing the child did a lot of thinking and observing. But never had he considered the boy to be so insightful onto others emotions.

"Yes," he said softly after a moment looking back to the receding colors of the sunset," Yes I do. Home. I miss it dearly."

"Why don't you go home then? The lonely mountain right,"suddenly his eyes took a glint and he sat up straighter an excited energy thrumming through his little body," you could take me! And I could see the mines, and the mountain, and all the different guilds and watch you all work-maybe you could even teach me to make jewelry!"

It was his craft, a jeweler. As such he often the need to play with an array of valuable rock to make a living. Jewelry being the main source of income.

"I do not think that is possible," he grunted crossing his arms and went to the pony to grab some things," Even though I do miss it I must go to Moria."  
The though of his child came to him, and is grip on the Wheatstone that he had retrieved from the saddlebag tightened.

Harry, sensing the change in Floi, lowered his head and softened his voice. In the background Balin and Bilbo were talking softly about something.

"I know," he whispered as Floi seated himself next to the elf child," but I still wish."

Floi felt a quick squeeze around his heart before he sighed and took out Volnreck and Rornreck out to sharpen their blades. It was a peaceful exercise that normally helped his aching heart.

"It is not a place for an elf," Floi said finally trying to bring reason to the child," You would not like it there."

Harry, the stubborn boy, folded his arms across is chest still not looking up to the dwarf.

"You don't know that!"

Floi shook his head,"Harry, I know elves and elves do not have a love for cold stone or dark mountains."

"Then maybe I don't want to be an elf!" Bright teary eyes turned to him lip quivering. Balin and Bilbo had stopped their conversation to look at them i n concern.

Blinking Floi frowned in annoyance. It was a mere dream of his to wish the dark haired child had been born of stone by Mahals hands, and not of whatever the elves found themselves made of. Probably bloody trees.

"Do not be ridiculous, you are an elf and there is no changing that. We will take you to Bree before we depart to our mines and you to your trees. Then, when you are among your own people you will find that you are truly happy," his words became rough and cold, he knew. But it was a truth they had to face, and he was unwilling to pretend it wasn't to come.

A sniff brought his attention to the tears rolling down the boys chubby cheeks as a little hand wiped at is nose, effectively rubbing dirt from one side of his face to the other.

"Fine," the boy jumped down," fine."

And he ran over to Bilbo, whom he had warmed up to so fast.

Floi told himself he should be happy.

Why would his heart not agree on these matters?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Twasn't very kind of you to deny the child some hope," Balin was seated next to him, smoking a pipe as was he.

Said child was nestled in the blankets with Bilbo, face pressed against his hands as it scrunched up in dream.

"It is better this way," Floi said sighing.

Balin raised a brow but didn't argue any further.

"It truly is," he said feeling silently challenged," soon he will be with those-elves,"he spat the word out as if it were a curse," and he will grow to be just like the lot of them. Stuffy, nose in the air, tree shagging pricks who live in their unsound structures. Don't even have the sense to live in stone."

He stopped realizing Balin was chuckling and he was ranting.

"You do not know what it is Harry will truly grow up to be," mused the snow haired dwarf and he took a long drag from his pipe before continuing," none of us will. We have never seen anything truly like him-an elf living with humans? From another world? It is unlikely we will live to see him for anything but what he is now. Harry."

And Floi's heart twisted as Balin said this. Oh would it stop, he thought annoyed, stop twisting and clutching at every thought of the boy?

He didn't say anything as Balin went off to take first watch, being a dwarf he was able to see in the blackness as well as any other of his kind but he was particularly gifted in being able to sense evil in the dark.

Floi still didn't say anything as Harry groaned, face turning into a grimace as he entered one of his many nightmares.

How had one boy, one elf boy, effected him so much so fast?

As a small sob escaped the boy, he sighed and tapped out his pipe on his boot before stowing it away in his pocket to go over and crouch to the child.

Pushing some strands of hair from his eyes he made shushing noises,"It tis alright Harry. I am here. I have already promised I would protect you. I am not about to back out of that promise."

The whimpers subsided and the boys face smoothed out with a calmed sigh.

Satisfied Harry would rest peacefully now he went to his bedroll and laid down, not even bothering to grab his blanket to cover himself.

Closing his eyes he started to drift to sleep before jerking at the feel of a blanket being thrown over him, and then blinked in surprise as a small figure curled up under it against his chest before he could even react.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Harry said in a very small voice.

He squeezed the boy to him and felt small arms squeeze him back," You did not upset me child. I upset myself,and I was a fool to take it out on you."

A small head shook back and forth across his broad chest.

They lay there, breaths evening. He was sure the boy was now asleep and he himself felt as if he was loosing consciousness.

Just before he did he heard a small voice, carry words that were so ground breaking

"I love you Floi."

Oh how weak and small his heart was he thought as he forced the tears to not fall and his arms to pull the child in even closer. Weak and small, and somehow melding to make room for the green eyed boy.  
-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It took another 2 days for them to reach the town of Bree and when they did Harry was obviously distraught.

Floi himself found that this parting was going to be most difficult and he had to keep telling himself it was for the better.

"Look over there Harry," Bilbo said with a smile, always one to try and lighten the mood," There are children singing some nursery rhymes."

And there were. About five human children, three of them playing jump rope in an area that had not been overrun by water with the previous rain, and were going through rhymes while jumping in step . The two jumping tripped and fell suddenly and the whole group laughed.

Harry himself turned away.

"I don't know those rhymes," he said softly.

Bilbo smiled kindly as Balin patted his head before heading off to find himself and Floi some fast ponies. Harry tried not to cry.

"I would be interested to hear what children rhymes you have back home," murmured Floi trying to cheer the boy up.

Harry blinked up at him and smiled a little shaky,"I know a few playing rhyms and songs mommies and daddies sing. But I normally don't sing them,"his eye narrowed in on something on the ground and his smile grew," there is one song I always liked though."

"I would love to hear it," Floi said and it was the truth. 

Harry didn't sing often, but when he did, it was very pleasant and calming. A sweet little voice that would touch Floi's heart, no matter the silly childish words, or lack there of.

Harry bit his lip, thinking before clasping his hands behind him and opening his mouth. Instead of the normal soft voice he used while signing to himself, though, he sand loud and clear, bringing his eyes to a close as his brows knit together and the feeling of want pulled at the slowing croweds attention.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"

Harry had cut off abruptly upon opening his eyes and seeing many watery gazes his way, and many more of awe and curiosity.

Floi himself had been one of them, having been so near the child he had knelt down to comment on the song when suddenly feeling the gazes .

Looking up and tensing he suddenly realized every eye was now on them, or more specifically Harry.

"Come let us get an inn," growled Floi lowly. How stupid. Of course all around them would be shocked by seeing an elf child. In the 2 months he had been with the boy it had become such a common thing that he nearly forgot how rare elves did have children. As they made their way to the inn he shot glares at all the murmuring people who were looking at the group with wide eyes.

"An elf child-"

"-Thats not possible I didn't think they could-"

"Its with a dwarf and a hobbit though?"

"-what an odd group-'

"Perhaps it is just a hobbit babe"

"-no we hobbits would not put shoes on our children, and where are his curls"

It continued this way the whole time and Floi found himself practically snarling at the others when he got to the door. How stupid, he kept kicking himself, to tell an ELF child to sing and gain attention of the townsfolk. How. very. stupid.

They got a room for Bilbo and Harry, he kept telling himself it was fine if he and Balin left that evening even though his stomach turned. Bilbo did have a small little thing he insisted was a sword-Sting- and he didn't argue. It had seen combat and the tale of the hobbit who traveled with Thorin and Company and actually went face to face with a dragon. Though seeing the soft little thing it was hard to swallowed, he hoped that would be any enemies disadvantage if they did decided to confront the two.

They went into their room and Bilbo said that he would go inquire about getting some heated water for a bath-"Harry is absolutely filthy and I know I would much rather be a little less smelly when arriving to Rivendell then I have been in the past."

"I'm sorry."

Floi blinked. He looked down at the large eyes and softened his gaze.

"What for my boy?"

"For makin' everyone look at us," he blinked and bit his lip looking sideways as if in thought," though I find it strange they all knew I was an elf when I sang."

Floi went from wanting to hug the boy to smashing his own head against the wall. And they said dwarves were thick!

"It was your voice lad," he said shaking his head," no living thing in Middle earth would posses such a voice and not be an elf."

"Oh," Harry seemed to be thinking about something, quite seriously, though Floi couldn't help but smile as the child contemplated over the townsfolk reaction to his voice much like a dwarf trying to figure out a battle strategy.

"I would think it best to keep the signing to a minimum until you reach your home," he didn't miss the flinch the boy made at that and sighed as he walked over to the bed with the now quivering lad.

Sitting down he hugged the boy and Harry hugged him back.

"Now Harry," he murmured into the unruly black hair," you know when I was just a lad, I think about equal in age to yourself, my father had to leave me as well."

Large eyes widened and his mouth formed a tiny,"o"

Not stopping he sighed," You see, it had been when I was a child Smaug the dragon attacked. I know Balin and Bilbo have told you tales of the wyrm," Harry nodded again suddenly gripping onto him as if the dragon were there with him, holding his breath. The boy loved stories.

"We made it out alive," he sighed smiling weakly to the boy," my mother, father, and myself. We became homeless and wanderers, loosing all our titles and wealth in a matter of minutes. Weeks of traveling the lands and we found a town my father and mother could take up work in, that would allow us rooms so long as we paid rent."

"Then why did your daddy leave?"he asked in a cute voice.

Floi sighed," because of duty Harry. The king called his people to battle the goblins that had infested Moria at that time. I remember as a boy I had not wished my father to go. It was dangerous, and I was frightened for him. But I did not despair for I knew he would be going for the honor of my people. For he wished to give us a new home." he paused before pulling out a stone from his pocket," he gave this to me. As his father had given him when he himself had went out to battle the first time. He gave it to me saying that I would be fighting my own battles in his absence and I must take care of my mother and myself."

"So you weren't sad?"Harry watched as Floi fingered the ruins carved into the stone lovingly.

"No,"Floi shook his head," my Da was leaving. I was very sad-but," he hugged Harry pressing the stone into his small hands. Harry was surprised that it felt warm, as if it were alive," I loved him very much and believed in his return. "

"DId he return?"Harrys voice was impossibly small as he looked down at the stone in his hands.

Floi nodded,"yes. It took two years; and during that time I found my strength. When he returned he saw how I handled the axe, and how I had grown during his absence. And he was proud. I want you to do the same for me Harry."

Harrys head shot up wide eyes looking to him,"you promise you will return?"

"I can not promise anything child," he murmured," as for when we retake Moria I will be one of its lords and will have to rule. But I shall write you. And you shall always be welcome in our halls. Until then, take care of my ruin until you see me again. Draw strength from it."

Harrys face went from hopeful to determined so fast Floi wondered how he managed,"I will Floi," his voice was stronger than Floi had ever heard it and full of power. Floi felt his heart swell," I will make you proud. And when I am bigger, I will go to Moria and I will show you how strong I have become."

Pulling the boy up into a hung Floi could not stop his smiling.

"You have the heart of a dwarf lad. Let it never rust or break."

Harry squeezed him and murmured," you may not think much of trees or flowers or green-stuffs. And I may not know much of stone and rock. Even tough we are so different," he took a shuddering breath,"I still wish you could be my da."

And there it was.

He laid a heavy hand on the boys heart," In here, my boy, I am. And that is what matters."

They didn't say anything more. Just continued to hug knowing that it would be their last one for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a somewhat wordy chapter but I hope you still like it.

**H** arry woke late that next morning feeling groggy and exhausted as if he hadn't slept at all. His nose was terribly stuffy ,his head throbbed and he just knew his eyes were red and puffy from a good dose of crying.

"Ah good morning there my lad," Bilbo said from where he was seated by the window, a book in hand. He closed it gently and gave a small smile," Are you hugnry at all? I got us a little something before we take to the road."

Harry knew he should feel hungry, he hadn't eaten well the night before, but he couldn't find it in him to even think of his stomach. More so he thought of the heavy feeling on his chest, loss still twisting at his heart, accompanied by the warmth of the stone Floi had given him in his pocket.

"Not particularly," he murmured not wishing to be rude. Bilbo was a kind soul, and Harry did like him very much.

Bilbo paused looking at him before nodding a bit," Alright then," he said gently," I will pack plenty for the road. We can leave soon."

Harry nodded and was thankful for Bilbo giving him space. It gave him time to think.

He had promised Floi he would become strong. There was no way he would ever back down from that promise.

But at the same time, Harry felt a way he never had felt before. It was as if his chest were weighed down yet was incredibly empty at the same time. His stomach twisted not from hunger, but with every thought of how he wished Floi was with him,and he felt drained as if he could easily crawl back into bed and sleep his life away. The sun that shot in sharply between the drab curtains was not as inviting as it used to be, and he sat on the bed feeling lost.

This was a sadness unlike any that Harry had experienced in his 10 years. This was different then when other kids jested him about being an orphan. Different than when the Dursleys did nothing but look on at him in disgust, and he could never please them. This wasn't like any sort of sadness stemming from the lack of love or companionship.

This was from loss. Before coming to Middle Earth Harry had nothing to ever loose, so it was new to him. And at the moment, Harry felt very much like the small child he appeared to be.

Getting up, which felt like it took a greater effort than it normally did, he padded silently over to where Bilbo was packing their things neatly and organized. The hobbit was only slightly taller than himself, the creatures not being very tall at all.

He stood silent for a moment, unable to form words, and decided to turn around and go sit at the desk. He did so for a few moments but it aggravated him, so he stood and padded over to one of his bags next to Bilbo’s own and stared at it, unsure of what he was doing.

“When I first lost my parents,” Bilbo spoke suddenly, hands not stopping from their task and his eyes never leaving the careful folding of clothing and packing of long term foods,” I would often walk the halls of my home as if I was searching for them. I knew they where not there,” he closed his bag ensuring it stayed tightly shut before looking up to the boy still crouched by him,” But something inside me searched for them. It was as if the pain wanted to leave my body but couldn’t, so it forced me to move without purpose.”

Harry blinked but said nothing, though it didn’t deter Bilbo who stood with a thoughtful almost wistful look for a moment,” I was able to overcome that by delving into my books. You see as a lad I had always wanted adventure. To go off wondering with elves, to. . to see distant places and live an exciting life like my mother always told stories of, or Gandalf would come and tell me about.”

“But I never did,” Bilbo shook his head,” My parents needed me suddenly, and I lost them. First my father then my mother. I couldn’t let go of the place where I last saw them, their lingering memories. My mothers fine china. My fathers armchair. I couldn’t leave it. Objects became precious, and yet I still couldn’t rid of the . . .the energy. The energy that urged me to move, but only to nothing.”

Harry listened, he wished for Bilbo to bestow some sort of secrete to him to break him of his pain.

“One day, in my fathers study, I curled up as I had on his chair wishing he was sitting in it instead of me,” he shook his head,” I don’t know why but I just sat there for awhile until I realized I was staring at a book left on his desk. I had not touched anything in my fathers study or my mothers garden since their passing. So I knew it must have been the last book he had touched. And, well, something in me wanted to read it. So I did. And then another and another. I found myself immersing myself in books, my father liked many dry text about proper grape growing and wine making, about things about the weather. I read them and when I read them I all I found I felt more alive than ever and so I looked for more.”

He smiled, wistful,” It was books, dear Harry, that pulled me from my sorrow. I had fallen from such sadness to my books. I found I rather liked studying maps, and would get my hands on anything I could read of middle earth. Sadly in the Shire there is little of that. Many years later I was a changed hobbit. I was comfortable living the life I had found with my books, my fathers armchair, my mothers china. Until A wizard came wondering to my doorstep. He introduced me to-“

Bilbo found his voice catch in his throat, and his eyes closed on their own accord as his brows knit,” Well lets just say they where a ridiculous lot weren’t they. Those boys, oh those boys where so rowdy. And he. . . “Bilbos eyes opened staring longingly out the window, “he was magnificent. And in the matter of a year, when I had found a new family, found love in others which I never thought I could, it was all gone again. That loneliness was back, that energy to keep moving. I left; I came back home. I wanted my books.”

Bilbos smile was watery and he gave a shaky sigh brushing a stray tear away,” I’m sorry my boy. Some pain, even though it dulls, never leaves us. But as I said I returned home. I would try and read my books, yet they did little good for me. I would go on longer and longer walks, but never could find what I searched for. Until one day someone asked me to tell them what had happened. And I told the story. I told my story, their stories, all the stories I could think of. I began to write some, some fanatical made up stories, and some that stemmed from truth. But in that, I still find solace. In stories and in talking I find what peace I can.”

“ Harry,” he held the small hand in his looking into the boys eyes earnestly,” I do not know how to help you until you are able to see Floi again. But I do not you must not let your sorrow consume you. For it will drain way at you until you find how to combat it. I would hate for Floi to see you or know you are burdened with such sorrow.”

"Bilbo," his voice was small and wavery.

“Yes my dear boy.”

“I want to go now. I don't wanna sit around anymore."

'And keep thinking of Floi being gone.' he thought.

Bilbo seemed to understand though and nodded quickly packing up the rest of their things as Harry grabbed his own small pack. He eyed the sword on Bilbos hip suddenly.

"Will you teach me to use a sword?"

"AH-wha me?"Bilbo seemed slightly flustered and looked down to the elvish blade as if he had forgotten it had even been there,"aaah haha well you see lad I myself and not very well versed in the acts of combat."

"But you have to know be more than me," Harry pleaded suddenly feeling a fire spark within him, that determination to become stronger for Floi suddenly flaring up, that energy Bilbo spoke of ,"And it would be good if I were to learn. . .I need to grow stronger!"

Bilbo blinked before a smile started to form across his face, an understanding blossoming in his eyes, "Well alright then. We can see what we can do. Though I warn you I was being honest in my lack of skill. "

"That’s alright. I wanna learn, “Harry said grabbing his own small pack as Bilbo slung his over his shoulders and grabbed his walking stick. They began to make their way out the door and down the stairs . Bilbo paid for a few apples down at the front desk and thanked them for the kind service before they followed the man to the stalls where their pony awaited.

After loading up the Brown shaggy pony-"We will have to name him," Bilbo had said- they made their way out of town to Rivendell.

They road in a comfortable silence, as both where prone to having, Harry watching his breath come out in small puffs of visible air in the chilly morning, the frost having melted under the suns heat but the air still chilled. The glint of Bilbo’s sword off the late morning sun brought his attention.

"When will you start teaching me?” Harry asked thumbing the etched ruins of the stone in his pocket.

Bilbo blinked as if he had been lost in thought before suddenly remembering his earlier promise to teach the lad how to use a sword.

"Um well," he tapped his chin," I suppose as soon as possible. . ."

He trailed off and Harry looked to him wide eyed as Bilbo became serious and looked to him sternly.

"I suppose lesson one is the most important of all-one that I learned long before I owned my very own sword."

Harry leaned forward nodding his head in encouragement as Bilbo unsheathed the small sword mindful of the small elf in front of him and held it out for the other to look at.

And in a very serious and stern voice he said, while pointing, “This end you hold. The pointy end goes in the bad guys squishy parts. Dont let it get you or it hurts. A lot."

Harry stared at Bilbo who slowly began to smile ad Harry felt his own face widening. Pretty soon they both were laughing tears coming out of their eyes.

"Okay you've proved yourself, “Harry laughed,” you truly do not know much of anything!"

"Now see here you rascal that was a free lesson, do not be so ungrateful, “Bilbo sniffed sticking his nose in the air grinning.

Harry laughed and then felt his stomach rumble. Ears reddening he looked up to the hobbits knowing gaze.

"Bilbo, I think I'm hungry now."

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They had traveled carefully for 6 days and were extremely close to the last homely house according to Bilbo. It had snowed shortly after their leave of Bree, and it made traveling very uncomfortable and a tad more difficult.

They were now in the Trollshaw pass though, carefully finding caves and trees to rest in("never know when goblins or Trolls could be setting traps," Bilbo had said recalling his own run in with them) which overlooked a plane that he had explained he and the dwarves had fled across and stumbled upon secret road to Rivendell-unlike the main eastern road they now took.

"But why not go take the shorter rout?" Harry asked blowing into his numb fingers. Even though Bilbo had even handed him his pair of mittens to go over Harrys, he still felt chilled.

"I would never be able to properly find it," Bilbo shrugged as they walked the path through the fresh snow looking out to the stretch of grass and rock, inspecting their chances to scale the small hills they currently where on to the flatter expanse of land that lay ahead, a well trodden road buried under a fresh blanket of snow," it was even nearly missed by Gandalf himself."

Harry had requested frequent stories after their lessons. Bilbo had given him some useful tips on how to hold a sword so as not to injure himself or loose it easily and where to place his feet. They had also been working on Harrys elvish when Bilbo had heard he didn't speak it("Imagine! An elf who cannot speak his own language! “Bilbo had shouted to the skies, the linguist sure that was one of the worst crimes-aside from wasting a good meal.)

In those stories he had found out Gandalf was a wizard, an Ishtari. He was a very mysterious sounding old man, Bilbo said, even to his own friends he didn't release much of his inner thoughts. He never aged, Bilbo was sure, since when even Bilbo had been a child he had looked much the same.

"Oh by the good green lady the 'trolls'! Are we here already?!"Bilbo turned Sparky(he had asked Harry, who wasn't very well versed in naming pets, what he wanted to name the poor pony. Bilbo didn't have the heart to question the poor boy after he had spent nearly a day contemplating a name)off the main path to a small beaten trail that went between a thicket of fallen trees where saplings had tried to sprout up around them.

"Trolls?!"Harry asked in a hushed voice large eyes taring away from his teacher to the surrounding area,"Where? I don't see any."

"Oh certainly not alive my dear boy," chuckled Bilbo squinting in the mid noon light," But they are still most impressive to look upon."

They entered a clearing and it only took Harry a second to see what Bilbo as talking about.

What Bilbo originally had thought to just be mounds of large boulders in the distance, was actually three stone trolls.

"Wow,"he said in a breathless voice, truly impressed. Gracefully he hopped off Sparky and ran over to the large figures," they were real? Are? Their dead?"

"Oh yes quite so," Bilbo said a small smile on his face as he looked at the trolls with a feeling of nostalgia," It was all very frightening when we ran into them."

"Wait," Harry spun to him," you and your dwarves ran into them! You guys did this!"

Harry was practically trembling with excitement at the foot of one particularly nasty troll that was reaching out. He only came up to the things shin yet couldn't help but look up in awe at the gruesome figures.

"Oh yes," Bilbo said sounding wistful, plenty used to telling young ones the tale of his adventures, though his heart gave a particularly painful squeeze at actually once again treading the path that he and his precious dwarven company had tread upon,"it was all rather silly and probably completely avoidable if it had not been for those two bone heads."

Sighing he smiled down to the boy and pointed to the single mossy log that was left over from the temporary cage the trolls had made for the ponies," Kili and Fili had 'somehow' managed to loose several of our ponies to the trolls. " it may have been easier to say their names over the years, think of their once lively and youthful faces, but it still hurt.

Bilbo was about to continue when he heard a snap off in the distance and he froze, eyes narrowing and his hand touched his swords hilt.

"Harry come here, “he hissed his heart pounding. They had stayed to the main trail this whole trip, and thankfully it wasn't as dangerous as it had been when they were being hunted so they had managed to avoid any serious skirmish. Bilbo kicked himself for becoming distracted and endangering the precious elfing.

Harry quickly scampered over and in one fluid motion, that only an elf could achieve, scaled the pony and seated himself in front of Bilbo once again.

Tightening his hands on Sparkys main Harry tried not to shiver in fear as he felt a similar dread to the one he had felt that first night he had arrived in Middle Earth.

"Its not yet nightfall, “Bilbo was muttering steering the pony back to the main road his eyes to the tree line glad they where near the break of the woods, but also dreading being an open plane for at least another hours travel, perhaps less so if they pushed sparky though the pony was not inherently fast, “what could. . ."

Before BIlbo could even finish his voicing a snarling beast broke from the tree line causing Harry to yelp and Sparky to work himself into a fright and bolt. Somehow Bilbo managed to hold onto the pony.

Harry couldn't tell what it was but all he had seen were much the same that he had seen that first night, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws. It didn't take much more to realize this was a warg, like in Bilbos stories.

They broke the tree line, Bilbo unable to calm Sparky, and made it out into the open field that, as in Bilbos stories they had managed to escape in. Harry hoped they could this time too.

Around them various wargs and riders suddenly appeared from behind rocks and mounds of grass and poor sparky gave a frightened whinny trying to bolt away from the enclosing group.

Unfortunately the wargs were much to strong and fast for the poor pony and it only took one warg to topple the shaggy beast over causing Harry and Bilbo to go flying off.

Thankfully Bilbo had been prepared and had rolled pulling out his sword while doing so, his eyes wide and wild as he grabbed the fallen child who had not managed to land on his feet and ended up scraping his arms and chin on the rough rock.

"Sparky!"choked Harry with wide eyes as a warg took the ponies neck in its grate jaws and with one fluid movement snapping it to the side causing the animal to thrash for only a moment longer before stilling.

"Well well well," spoke one of the warg riders in broken common," Wha' is this we 'ave found 'ere? A 'afling?" the word was said with a sneer,"I 'ave 'eard of only one 'alfing tha' 'as traveled so far, and 'e isn' much o friend to orc. . . an' wha' do we 'ave 'ere? A child. . ."the smirk slowly slid off his-it was a male right?- face as his red eyes narrowed in on Harry whom Bilbo quickly tried to tuck close to him more.

"Oh well we do 'ave a treat 'ere," A nasty smile was on his face, he must have been the leader of the crude group, “It seems as if the rumors 'are' true. A wretched lil' elf spawn 'as finally been born. An' after so long the precious lil' thing is unprotected in tha wilds ,”the group was in a stir over this announcement and seemed to be closing in on them with barely contained excitement.

The leader growled and swung his sword out to a large portion of the group,"you can have the 'alfing but I am getting the brat."

"Who said you get to be the only one to eat 'im," piped up one of the scrawny nasty creatures and the two found that thankfully the attention had diverted from them to the two, a rift seeming to split between the group of orcs.

"I am the one who has banded us together and lead us to many great victories," the leader snarled as one of the others snapped at him and he snapped right back, “it is only my due pay."

"I has neva seen one o'them before," drooled another," I just wanna taste." He made to advance on the two, eyes never leaving Harrys before he found himself being kicked by their leader, toppling down.

Suddenly they were snarling and swinging at each other and Bilbo quickly pulled the frightened child along with him. Harry surprisingly snapped out of his frightened daze and quickly and quietly weaved out of the group with the hobbit ignoring Sparkys dead form.

Unfortunantely the wargs were not as easy to distract as their riders and several snapped at them growling forcing them to stop not even a foot away from the scuffle.

Bilbo held up his sword and Harry quickly picked up a nearby stick-it wouldn't do much but there was no way he was going to go down without a fight!

"Look at 'em!"cried one,"theys be tryin' to get away!"

One of the smaller monsters scurried over to them, clawed hands reaching for Harry when Bilbo sent his sword sailing through the air and Harry tried to keep his lunch down as it neatly went through most of the beasts arm-not fully cutting it off so it dangled by torn skin and muscle as the foul creature howled in agony.

One of the wargs snapped at Bilbo and sent a large set of claws to his back, causing the hobbit to cry out in pain flying forward. Harry cried out and hit it over the nose with his stick causing it to jump back but only seemed to anger it instead of hurting it at all.

It was about to jump to him when THWACK! TWACK!

Two arrows swiftly felled the beast and began to stick into the nearest enemies around them as tall armed warriors suddenly ended up in the scuffle and pandemonium broke out around Harry. But he couldn't find himself able to care as he collapsed next to the injured hobbit.

"Bilbo,"he touched the older hobbits shoulder wincing at the gush of blood that oozed through the tattered cloth.

“Harry,” Bilbo he said breathless,” Yo-you need to run. Get to those archers. Th-those arrows. They are elvish in make.”

“No no no Bilbo I need you, please get up,” Harrys eyes where wide as he watched the hobbits eyes squeeze shut in pain as his breaths came out rapid and a sweat broke across his brow despite the chill. Harry shook in fear.

Bilbo attempted a smile, even through the pain as he tried to open now what was obviously heavy lids,” The. . .archers.”

His head dropped and his eyes fully closed, Harry sat up higher, ignoring the last thwack behind him in the distance as the orcs fell to their assailants.

“Bilbo, Bilbo wake up!”

The curly head gave off a groan before falling silent and he was still after that and Harry felt his heart stop and breath catch the Hobbit not seeming fazed that he was laying in the freezing cold, turning the pure white of the snow a deep scarlet.

"Bilbo. Bilbo! BILBO!"he started shaking his shoulder a little hoping to get a response from the older tears gathering in his eyes," wake up wake up oh oh no please."

Breathing deeply he wiped away the tears at his eyes and held his breath waiting for a response from the hobbit but none came,"Please no. don't do this. Bilbo."

He curled up next to the side of the still hobbit heart pounding wildly in his chest. He had lost Floi less than a week ago with the promise of one day seeing him again, and of course the promise of frequent letters. But if Bilbo died, there would be no more lessons, and no more stories, and Harry knew all too well there would be no chance of ever seeing him again or even receiving a letter from him. This feeling of loss seemed to be even grater than loosing Floi.

"Please Bilbo, please!" he shivered snuggling onto the side of the hobbit more, careful of touching the oozing wounds, “wake up! Don't leave me alone! I don’t know what to do, I I cant help you please tll me how to help you!"

A shadow fell over them and Harry faintly realized the fight around them had stopped and 2 of the riders had dismounted and were speaking fluidly in what Harry faintly recognize to be elvish. His heart soared at the idea that the elves had found them, remembering Bilbo saying they had remarkable healing abilities.

"Please, “he shot up, “Bilbo’s hurt! Please help!"

One of the two shouted out to someone behind them who quickly dismounted and gingerly began attending to the hobbit. There were six in all, but Harrys teary gaze was zeroed in on the one crouched over Bilbo, raven hair and pointed features only slightly visible from under the helm.

"Little one," spoke one of the two in front of him, and Harry was grateful that he could understand that much though what they said after he didn't catch.

"I'm sorry," his voice trembled, “I don't-I. I don't know what all your saying, “he sniffed gaze going back to Bilbo ,"Bilbo hasn't finished teaching me -"His lip quivered, “is Bilbo going to be alright? Is he-is he. . ."Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. He heard it when referred to the parents that had been absent all his life, he didn't want to hint at the idea of Bilbo being dead. Didn't want to even fathom it.

One of the two slowly kneeled down in front of Harry pulling the boys attention back to them. All of the elves, for that is what Harry knew they had to be, were extremely tall and willowy,

The elf took off his helm revealing dark brown hair and soft grey eyes and the one next to him did the same a moment later showing that his face mirrored the first ones. They both looked so amazed looking down to Harry, as if words had been stolen from them at his mere presence.

"Child,"spoke the one on the left in such a soft voice, “I find myself a loss for words."

"Is Bilbo going to be alright!" he started shaking and feared his knees would give way soon if they didn't answer him. The one he was addressing looked to the healer elf who nodded and responded in their language.

Turning back to Harry he nodded, “Bilbo shall be fine. Which settles my heart as for he is a dear friend of my fathers. But my heart is still uneasy. Where are your parents? What are you doing here?"

Harry trembled looking from one to the other before he couldn’t take it anymore. The days of traveling in the cold, of almost loosing Bilbo, having to say farewell to Balin and Floi, being transported to this world looking completely unlike himself.

Flinging himself forward he was glad the first twin accepted him with strong toned arms automatically wrapping around him in a warming hug as sobs began to wreck his body. They were not thick and covered in furs like Flois, but the warmth and secure feeling was there still.

Harry couldn't find the strength to form words much less explain anything to the elf and he just continued to sob until he fell into a fast and fitful sleep, the events of the past couple months too much for him to take any longer.

"Elrohir," Elladan whispered as he took of his silver-grey cloak and wrapped it around the unconscious elfin," this child."

"I know brother,"Elrohir touched the childs soft cheek finally finding his voice, shocked at the fact an elfing would be out in the wilds-that an elfing was even born! Whenever there was a birth, the elves would celebrate for many years between the kingdoms, so rare and precious their children were. Why had they not heard of a child being born? Why was he not with his parents? Dressed in what seemed to mostly be dwarven garb traveling with a hobbit?

Elladan stood, heart weeping and eyes soft, “we must bring him to father."

"I have patched up the hobbit as best as I can for now," they turned to an auburn short haired female elf, Bariel, as her brunet mother, Amatheil, who cradled the child in her arms much like a child and brunet brother Hitchon approached. The blue eyed family all looked unbelieving to the child in Elladans arms.

"Is he truly,"Hitchons voice faltered.

The only one who had not dismounted his steed,Glorfindel, finally spoke.

"We must go. Before more orcs come and endanger them any farther. We shall head back and inform of the suspicious orc activity so close to our borders."

Nodding the twin princes mounted their horses with ease as did the warrior family and they all turned and headed back home.

Young Harry lay curled up snuggled in Elladans arms, and he held the child close, hardly able to keep his gaze from the strange babe with black hair and the most striking green eyes in all of middle earth.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENEDNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: I apologize I have not written for awhile. This note will be political.
> 
> The recent violence and events happening across the U.S and the support for so much violence on both sides of this is disheartening, draining, and wrong. I know many people are angry, hurt and scared. But pressing to do the same to people who have done nothing to you only causes them to feel the same. Attacking the innocent and destroying their lives just causes more pain, and solves nothing. It weakens the American people. Saying that historically that one group had done this to the other, doesn't make it right to do it to the first group now.
> 
> The focus, if any violence need be done, should be to those who cause the problems and who are in need of reform. Not people in the hospital, not children in their homes, and not the officers who try to help. Not people protecting their bushiness, not old ladies in wheel chairs trying to shop.
> 
> I know many do not share my sentiments, but instead of saying no cops lives matter and rioting and breaking into businesses, beating people for the color of their skin, why don't we use that power you have displayed for a positive change. There are still innocent children being detained by U.S boarder patrol, kept away from their parents. There are still people who have billions of off shore dollars they hoard, draining our countries wealth. 
> 
> If you can break into a bank, you could surely use the same power and measure to storm those prisons and allow their innocent children free, reunite fractured families.
> 
> If you can burn towns down and bring the attention of the nation to you, you surely can burn down mansions, destroy the rich, focus on congressional members.
> 
> I do not like violence. But I do realize it is at time necessary to overcome the evils of the world. It should just never be used on those innocent and weak. 
> 
> I'm sorry that this political but it needs to be said. 
> 
> I am far away from any rioting but it still hurts my heart to see my fellow Americans harming each-other so for being black or for being white. It saddens me I see so many take advantage of a tragedy. 
> 
> I do not know when I next will update. I will soon be flying down to work on an ambulance unit for a few months. It may keep me rather busy, and being away from home writing may not be as frequent *however that isn't much I know I'm sorry!*
> 
> Thank you for all for reading my stories, and supporting the writing that keeps me going.


	7. 7

**Chapter 7**

**T** here had been a time in his early tween years when Bilbo had fallen into the Brandy-wine river and somehow had survived. He had hit his head, and had been knocked unconscious for several days and when he had awoken it had been with a pounding ache that settled across his brow and throughout his body from both the injury and fever. He felt much the same now.

Pulling himself from sleep he knew sluggishly thought of that time after the Brandy-Wine river and of how odd of him to remember such a thing. His eyes felt heavy, mouth dry, and his arms moved as if they were weighted when he lifted one to touch his once again pounding head.

At his groan of pain there was a shuffle off to his side but he couldn't find it in him to care. The bed he was in was so comfortable, and it was a welcome idea to let himself slip back to a painless sleep.

What had happened? His whole body ached much like the days of his membership of Thorins company, and his side burned and itched much like a healing wound.

Eyes shooting open Bilbo gasped remembering what exactly had occured before he lost consciousness. The light of the evening sun may have been dim but it was enough for Biblo to hiss in pain and squeeze his eyes shut trying to stop his shaking and regulate his breathing.

"Seere mallon," a soft voice whispered and Bilbo felt the tension in his shoulders leave as a soft hand touched his forehead dispersing the pinch at his brow. Elves. He was with the elves. Then did that mean?

"Harry," his voice was a horse rasp and he began to cough. Gentle hands guided him into a sitting position and assisted him in slowly drinking some water.

Once he was laying again,and he felt feverish and already exhausted, the voice whispered to him," Harry is fine and well. Many thanks and praise to you for having protected someone so precious."

At that Bilbo allowed himself to fall into another sleep, hoping next time he woke the aches and pains were gone, and there was a smiling green eyed boy by his side.

Elrond finished Bilbos bandages pleased with how the wound was healing, and glad that this time he woke lucid signifying just how much his fever had went down and how well his recovery was going.

The soft patter of feet coming to the door signified Harry, arriving as he did after every evening meal. Though now he frequently went by Calemiron, as for his eyes were the most green mysterious color in all of middle earth, and he was a true treasure among their people.

"Lord Elrond," Harrys bell voice rung in the room as he slowed at the door, cheeks red with his jog to the healing rooms, and Elrond turned to see the smile slip off Harrys face when the boy spotted the bandages on the table.

"He is fine young one," Elrond soothed and large green eyes flicked up to his own, smile slowly coming back shyly," I was just changing his bandages. It is necessary the wound breaths, and the bandages are clean so he can fight off any infection."

Harry nodded, and made his way over gracefully as any elfing. Not that elves were not light and quick on their feet as children, mind you, but Elrond could not chase away the large smile that took over his face unwillingly when he noticed how clumsy the boy could be at times. The floor was absolutely smooth and clean and yet he still managed to stumble half way.

"He even woke for a breif moment,' Elrond continued when the boy reached the hobbits side," he asked if you were well."

"Does that mean he is going to be out of bed soon?"again those large green eyes went from Bilbo to Elrond curious and hopeful.

Elrond shook his head," I do believe he has quite some time to be in his bed. Though he is healing fast for a mere halfling."

The last part was murmured, a curious thought the elvin lord was mulling over, but Harry quickly snapped his constant rebuttal to the frequent title,"Hobbit! He isn't half of anything!"

Lord Elrond looked up to the boy who had warmed up to them the past 3 weeks standing stubborn at the other end of Bilbos bed, arms crossed determination radiating from him as he began to puff out his cheeks .

"Yes you are quite right Harry," Elrond smiled and bowed slightly," My mistake. I know all too well of Bilbos great deeds, and surly many of Middle Earth can not do even half the same."

Harry nodded pacified, and looked back down to the Hobbit laying a hand gently onto the curly head stoking the strands watching them bounce from his finger back in place.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

Nodding Harry begun to talk as Elrond cleaned his work area,"Oh yes very much thank you. Elladan shot a buck on watch and they brought it back in time for the cooks to make it."

"He may say he is the one who felled the buck, but only for it was I who not only spotted it but redirected it into his path,"Elrohir strode into the room a grin across his face and Elrond felt his heart lighten. After what had happened to their mother it was rare for his boys to smile, much less be so light hearted so often. But with the arrival of Harry, who had warmed up to them slowly over the past few weeks and even though he was still shy and still quite at times, he had begun to settle into a routine.

Harry smiled up at Elrohir,"Elladan said that you would be unable to shoot even an already downed buck and it would always be his bow to keep you both fed on travels."

"Oh does he now," Elrohir scooped the boy who giggled and began tickling him mercilessly," and what have I told you about believing my devious twin?"

"B-bu-but," Harry gasped in between peals of bell like laughter," he soun-sounded so c-convincing!"

"Calm you two," admonished Elrond lightly looking to Elrohir no heat behind his stern gaze," this is a healing room and I have a patient that needs his rest." Even as he said this the feverish hobbit did not stir.

Harry silenced right away and Elrohir nodded,"sorry father."

"I hope he can get up soon. I wanted to show him what Elrohir taught me yesterday," Harry was referring to the fact the past few days the twins had agreed to teach him swordplay and other means of self defense. Even though he were young, elves were not unknown for their place on Middle Earth as warriors.

Elrohir tucked the boy to his side, rubbing his face against the black glossy hair that was mostly down besides a small braid hanging down the right side of his face.

"You will. think about it this way-you will be able to teach him quite a few moves once he is up the longer you train," Harry smiled gently up to the twin and nodded humming.

"There you are!"the group looked up to Arwen who was smiling gently as she crossed her arms giving a mock stern look to the emerald eyed boy who ducked out of Elrohirs embrace with a squeak quickly hiding behind Elronds robes.

She walked forward raising a delicate brow," You told me earlier this morning so long as I put off your lessons until later so you could practice the sword with Elladan and Elrohir that you would be sure to finish them. Yet you have managed to dodge me all day."

"But you didn't necessarily specify when later was. Nor did I," Harry peaked around hopeful eyes looking up to the Arwen as she fought a smile from her face.

"I believe," she began giving up fighting off the grin that broke across her face, and she turned sparkling eyes to her father,"That my ada has told me that my brothers said much the same. It makes one wonder if they could perhaps be influencing you in a way that I would find inadvisable. . ." she trailed off turning her eyes to said sibling who grinned scratching the back of his head.

"Lets not be too hard on the young one," he chuckled," after all. He is quite clever. "

"Too clever it would seem," laughed Elrond putting a hand to the small childs head and kneeling down," Go finish your lessons with Arwen, or I fear my daughter may take away all manners of sword play until you are caught up on your own language young one."

Harry sighed but didn't argue, which was much like him in most matters.Giving a nod the child made his way over to Arwen, who took his hand with a gentle smile of her own. Harrys disappointed disposition cleared away when Elrond was pretty sure his daughter whispered something about sweets as a reward for her good student and suddenly there was a pep in the young ones step.

They made their way out the door, father and son watching left in deep thought.

"He is amazing,"murmured Elrohir and Elrond didn't have to look to know that there was a wistful look on his sons face.

It was true. The day that Harry had been brought to him, scared and secluded, sobbing for Bilbo to wake up Elrond had been shocked to see the young one.

From that day on they had nurtured and done all in their power to pull Harry out of his shell. And like most young ones his age, he thankfully bounced back and begun to open up to them. He didn't speak of his past, or of any family. He didn't say anything of what had happened other than friends had considered Bilbo a trustworthy caretaker to deliver him to the elves.

It concerned Elrond that Harry didn't wish to share whom exactly had given him to Bilbo. Or to whom had raised him, from what Harry did share it had been 2 separate parties.

And it was the whom had raised him that Elrond was most interested in wiggling out of the young one. As the same with every other elf, surely in all of the last homely house, the Greenwood, and Lothlorien as for a day after he had been brought and Bilbo had been deemed stable, Elrond was sure to send messengers to both kingdoms.

"Good night Ada," his son spoke and Elrond shook from his deep thoughts.

He nodded his head in reply, mind still addled by the questions surrounding the young boy. Leisurely he walked out to the balconies that overlooked the gardens outside the health wing and watched the last rays of light disperse from the horizon and stars to litter the sky.

Closing his eyes he allowed the memory of the boys arrival to fill him mind.

"My Lord Elrond,"the memory of how Lindar came to him, eyes wide and body singing with emotion that he hadn't seen the other display in least a few hundred years. Elrond stood curious as to what could bring on such a display, and for a moment he worried of his sons whom had returned early from their hunt.

Quickly he dismissed the councle gathered with an apology, he knew it must have been urgent had Lindar came to disrupt the meeting they had been having.

Walking with the exceptionally musical elf, Elrond looked to the brunnett who quickly began to speak quietly but with no less enthusiasm.

"My lord Elrond, your sons have returnd unharmed as well as the rest of the hunting party. But they bring with them one injured, Bilbo Baggins, and."

Elrond continued his pace hastened at the news that the great elf friend Bilbo Baggins was injured, but sent an inquiring quirk of his brow to the other elf as to what could possibly be more urgent than that? Bilbo had seemed so eager to return home, his soul finding little calm in Rivendells halls as it once had. Elronds heart ached for the hobbit, as for he knew the pain of loss.

"He brings with him, uninjured. . . an elfling."

It was as if the world had slowed around Elrond from the impossible news. He had quickly made it to the healing rooms, to where his daughter and several other elves already were gathered some attending to Bilbo, and some-such as his children- were calming a small quivering bundle that refused to stop gripping on to Elladan and he sobbed great heart wrenching sobs begging for Bilbo to stop bleeding and for him to not die.

Upon his entrance Glorfindel had made his way to where he had been monitoring the child that was with Elronds children and the Hobbit who was being tended to by Bariel and Amathiel.

"The blade was poisoned,"Bariel stated as Elrond pulled his interest to the injured hobbit. No matter how much he wished to console the child, he would never leave a patient-especially a friend such as Bilbo Baggins- unaided," by what I do not know. It seems as if it is eating away at him."

The wound was gruesome. The original strike was clear, a clean cut making it from one side to the other. The depth and placing of the wound normally would not make for such worry with attention, but the fact that the top few layers of skin seemed to have already peeled away and were beginning to pus made Elronds brow crease.

A sob broke out behind him, muffled by his sons shoulder.

"Take him to your rooms," he knew his voice must sound cold, but to be a proper healer he needed to be calm.

"No-no please!," sobbed the stuffy nosed elf and their eyes met. Even red rimmed and puffy this child eyes were extraordinary and soul piercing as he looked to Elrond pleading lip quivering body shaking.

"The healing process is long and difficult child," Elrond spoke evenly," I will do much better in caring for dear Bilbo with as few in the room as possible."

With deep shuddering breaths the boy looked to him one long moment, before glancing to the others in the room and back to him. Slowly, he sniffed and nodded wrapping his arms around Elladands neck when the elf stood.

He had watched them go from the corner of his eye, the boys gaze never leaving him with the hobbit.

For hours he worked on Bilbo with Amathiel and Bariel. The poison was hard to identify, surely one he had not come across ever before, and it was very corrosive eating away at Bilbos flesh, muscle, and right when they found something to fight it it had begun to gnaw away at a bone.

Which was why now it was taking Bilbo so very long to recover from it. The poison thankfully had not made its way to his inner organs, but the damage it had done had sent his whole body into a shutdown mode, and gave him a terrible fever.

Elrond felt they were over the brunt of the healing, he was amazed the hobbits wound seemed to recovering so well to such a poison as it were, but he felt that his attention should be focused entirely to the healing of their named elf-friend.

Elrond turned from the dark mountains with a sigh looking to the still figure on the bed, ready for another long night of monitoring.

Harry sat with Arwen in his room, which was spacious an neat with a bed table and dresser all light wood and earthy tones, to where they had taken is studies to as she explained words and rules of the elven language. Her language. His language. His peoples language. It still was a lot to take in even though he had been in Middle earth for several months now.

Gazing out the window to the inky moonless sky he thought about England. About number 4 Privet Drive tucked neatly away with all the other houses, with the Dursleys finally rid of their nuance able to finally go on with their lives without him.

He felt a tug at his heart and a breath catch at his throat. And even though there was a magical fire in his room to heat it, he suddenly felt cold and alone. All anyone had done for him, from the dwarves to Bilbo and now the Elves, was care for and nurture him. To accept him, and become close.

But how long until they knew how truly useless he was? How worthless? How undeserving of his kindness he was? Would he be forced back out into the wilds to fend for himself? Or perhaps shoved down to where there were surely some type of dungeons? He tried so hard at the Dursleys to please them, to have his love returned. It never was.

There was a burning behind his eyes and he blinked them quickly to fight any tears that gathered.

"Harry,"Arwens soft voice lillited concern suddenly very near his side," is all well child?"

"Ye-"the lie caught in his throat when his eyes met hers and suddenly the tightness in his chest doubled and a knot twisted in his throat. He quickly blinked his eyes but his vision began to swim regardless.

She quickly enveloped him in a hug-the elves had proved to be a very affectionate peoples when it came to him- and smoothed his hair down.

"Tell me what troubles you poikaer?"she said ending with the endearment she often used when he became closed off to the ones around him. Elves were also a very open people with their thoughts and emotions-or at least among their own kind- Harry realized. And he was told it was much easier to live thousands of years doing so.

Trying to be like his people, reminding himself they were his people and he should at least try to open up which was so often asked of him, he took a shuddering breath," I'm sorry. I just. . . you wouldn't ever bore of me-would you Arwen?"

He looked up wide eyes clenching his hands onto the green tunic he had been fitted in. Arwen blinked, obviously a bit surprised by the question.

"Why my dear," she said brows creasing," I would never imagine it. Not in any lifetime. "

"And Elladan and Elrohir? Lord Elrond? Bilbo? Everyone?"His lip began to quiver and a fresh wave of tears gathered in his eyes,"c-cuz I know-" He snapped is jaw shut lip quivering.

"Know only," she said as she gently pushed his chin up so they could make eye contact,"that during the time you have been here, you have made your way into our hearts. Know that there is love, and no matter what the future may hold that is a precious thing. It will never be something we throw aside. Love is the most preciousof treasures."

He sniffed and looked to the side, rubbing his nose with the back of the green tunic he wore," I- I just. . . " looking up to her he felt a lump in his throat but swallowed it down with the need to relay his feelings-to say what had been on his mind for the months of travel with the dwarves, with Bilbo, and now with the elves,"Never before have I had anyone else. And now I find myself afraid to loose what I have always wanted."

"And you never will," Arwen pushed away the last of the tears from his soft plump cheeks. He had finally gained some weight and they had lost their hollowed look that came from months of being on the road," we are your family. And that is never going to change."

Despite the fact the tears began to flow more freely, and he was now sobbing openly, Harry could honestly say he had never felt happier in his life


End file.
